A Model Who Wants to be Normal
by sparkytoast
Summary: Serena Moon was Model from London, who moved to California to see if she could make it out as a model in the states, while trying to experience life as a regular teenager. Will she like her new surroundings or get a taste of normal teenagency?
1. A New Day

First, I want to announce that I don't own any of the characters, as well as this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think of this.  
  
She was so tired and didn't want to go to school. It would have been her first day at her new school. She knew that it would be a brand new start and no one would recognize her, hopefully. All she wanted was to be treated like a regular person and not recognized as 'Serenity the super model.' She wanted to be known as Serena, the regular teenage girl.  
  
Lazily she got out of bed and went headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. She washed her long white-silvery blonde hair with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed her towel hanging on the towel rack and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked over to her closet to decide what she was going to wear that day.  
  
Serena was 17 and lived in a small apartment. Her parents lived in London, while she lived in LA, California for her modeling career. As well to study out here. She started modeling when she was 4 years old in London, as she grew older her agent suggested that she try modeling in the States and go to school to be like a normal teenager. Her parents allowed her to go and live on her own because they didn't want to leave London and their jobs. Serena didn't want to get in the way of her parents lives. They have a good understanding and a good parent-daughter relationship. But every now and then her parents come out to the States to visit their daughter and her new life.  
  
This would be the 8th time since Serena has changed schools. She kept her modeling life a secret and when someone would find out the whole school would treat her differently and the press would be in her face. So she would change her identity with every school so she could live out a normal life as much as she could.  
  
Looking through her closet she decided to go with her favorite pair of xoxo jeans that had faded and a white tank top. Her closet was filled with designer clothes and special clothes that were made for her to wear, but the felt the most comfortable in a pair of jeans and a tank top.  
  
Once she dressed she went back to the bathroom, to put her face on before she left the apartment. She couldn't go anywhere without a little bit of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. The final touch would be chapstick to finish off her simple look. She brushed her long hair into a ponytail.  
  
Just as she was leaving the bathroom, her agent, Luna called, "Serena, you should hurry up and get going. You don't want to be late to your first day of school!" Serena was walking right by Luna as she spoke.  
  
"Luna, I'm right here. You don't have to shout," Serena replied calmly.  
  
"I'm just making sure that you aren't going to be late to school that's all. I promised your parents that I would make sure that you would get a good education and that you wouldn't miss out on being a teenager." A flustered Luna.  
  
Luna Moon, was actually Serena's Aunt from her father's side. Luna didn't have a job before Serena became a model. Actually, Luna was the one who got Serena into modeling. Serena's father wasn't too thrilled that his sister was entering Serena into beauty pageants, but allowed Luna to do so, because Luna was helping out by taking care of Serena while he and his wife were out working. Serena won all the pageants that she entered and was soon discovered by a big agency, but Luna wouldn't allow Serena to model if she wasn't her agent. Soon after that Serena became the big model in London. She was the spotlight and the little girl that everybody began to adore.  
  
By the time Serena reach adolescence, every big company wanted Serena. But she wanted to do something different and talked with her Aunt about going to the States to see if she could make it big there as she had done in Europe.  
  
Rushing out the door, Serena yells, "Goodbye Auntie! I'll be after school." She runs down the stairs from the 10th floor of the building for her exercise down to the garage. She sees that her beauty, black M3 convertible bmw waiting for her in her usual parking spot. She gets in her car and cranks up the radio listening to Howard Stern's morning show while driving to her school.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Serena arrived at her new school. It looks rather larger than her last school. If things go better than last time then maybe she'll graduate at this school than finding another school. She doesn't have to move again. It was hard enough to find another school that hasn't hear of her or heard of her being at the school. It wasn't her fault that at the last school her so-called friend ratted on her and announced to the whole school that she was the famous Serenity. If only she was allowed to attend the same high school as her cousin, Mina was at in first place then maybe she would be at one school than transferring to different ones very few months. At least this time she's definitely going to school with Mina this semester.  
  
Serena pulled up to the senior parking lot. A lot of people started to looking at her, making her feel a little bit uncomfortable of being there. As she got out of the car she was looking for Mina. Serena started heading towards the main entrance to the school, she heard, "SERENITY WAIT!" Serena cringed when she heard her name, the modeling name. Frantically hoping that no one would realize that she was the model; so she turned around and saw that it was her cousin, Mina.  
  
"MINA!!! Hey cus!" Serena said as Mina gave her a great big hug and almost too tight that she couldn't breathe. In a faint whisper, "Please... could you let up on the hug, just a little because I can't breathe and can you not call me Serenity in public... I don't want people to find out, so called me Serena."  
  
Mina let go of Serena while giggling and apologizing for her mistake and hoping that she didn't ruin things for her cousin. "This year is going to be so chill with you here! God have I missed you! I can't believe that you coming to my school, how did you convince Luna to come here?"  
  
"Well, at my last school. The girl who I thought that was my friend could keep a secret, but no, once she found out she told the entire school and the press started coming so I had to leave. But Luna chose the last school and we made an agreement if it didn't work out at the last school that I could come here."  
  
"Sick. Oh I'm sorry, I meant sorry about what happened, but I have to say that I love having you here instead."  
  
"Me too." The school bell rings. "I should get going to the principle's office to get my schedule."  
  
"Here, let me come with you so I can tell the principle that we're related and he'll give us the same classes and I'll show you the ropes of this school."  
  
After going to the principle's office, Serena's schedule started off with a free period then, government and econ, creative writing, physics, stat, and teacher's aide for Mrs. Galliano (which Mina said that she's a history teacher and she's pretty kool.) Mina's last class was jazz band, since Serena didn't play and instrument that she took up a teacher's aide.  
  
Having a free period first she asked Mina what's the story for the school. Mina explained, "Our school basketball team rocks! So far it's been undefeated. So we're in the playoffs, I have to say that everybody goes to the basketball games. Umm... our winter formal is coming up and I don't have a date yet. Our jazz band is hella good. The advance group is going to Europe this summer for a festival, which I'm going on. I'm so excited for this trip! But I know that you grew up in London and already have seen Europe with your modeling gigs."  
  
"What about the people? Is there anybody that I should stay away from or who's the chill people to hang out with?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, there's Darien Shields that you definitely need to stay away from. He's our school #1 playboy. His group of friends consists of Andrew, Chad, Greg and Ken. They're the most popular boys and they're always taken by the sluts, Beryl, Anne, Candi, Heather, and Raye. Basically it's anybody who is popular or who associates on the senior area lunch area. I don't hang out there. I'm usually eating off campus, even tho I'm not suppose to, but I do it anyways. There food here sucks. I wouldn't suggest getting any of the food, except the drinks or bagels, that's about it. The people who'll get along with... well lets just go with your own judgment, except the ones that I named," replied Mina.  
  
Serena and Mina were talking until they had their next class. It was government and econ. They walk through the door. While a certain group of guys were sitting the back of the class in the right side of the room.  
  
"So Darien, what's the deal with you Raye?" asked a very curious Chad.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm getting the feeling that I'm getting bored of her... I mean she's great looking on the outside and her personality is a little too intense for me. So aggressive, I don't know what to say, to be honest. But all I know is that most of the chick population at our school isn't as exciting as it used to be. I'm actually thinking about hooking up with some chicks from Drake," Darien said.  
  
"Hey guys! Look who Mina brought with her!" Andrew said towards the guys. "Damn she's hott. It's fresh meat. Nice. Not bad at all."  
  
Darien looked up to see what Andrew was talking about. Darien saw the most beautiful blue sapphire crystalline eyes he ever saw, long tantalizing legs. 'She has the face of an angel.' Darien heard Greg ask, "Who's the lovely angel? Do any of you know who the new chick is?"  
  
None of the guys knew who she was. The final bell rung and Mr. Welsh walked in and said, "Now class take your seats. I want to begin class by introducing our newest student, Serena Moon. Serena would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."  
  
Serena got up from her seat, walked up to the front of the class, "I'm Serena Moon, Mina's cousin. I just moved from London and now I'm here." After that she walked back to her seat, that was right next to Mina's, but as she walking she over heard some whispers, "Dude, that chick looks so familiar. I don't know where I have seen her before."  
  
"Are you sure? Why would a hott chick like that be with you?"  
  
"Hey now! It could happened!" and many other comments that were similar to that or commenting on how hott she looked.  
  
Ken asked to his group of friends, "Hey I call first dibs on British chick!"  
  
"Naw I do!" declared Greg.  
  
"Wait a minute..." claimed Chad.  
  
Before Darien was about to say he wanted dibs he got the idea of rock, paper scissors for her. Who ever was the won would be the first to try to hook up with the British chick, it would go down the line. First round Greg lost, then Ken, next was Chad, then Darien who was shocked that he lost and was 2nd in line to get his chance for the new chick, but Andrew was the victor. Andrew shouted, "YES! IN YOUR FACES! I WON!!!"  
  
The entire class turned to Andrew who turned a red at his little out burst, while everybody was giggling and Mr. Welsh asked, "Andrew would you explain your little out burst that made you so happy?" Just the bell rung and Andrew was sure saved by the bell. 


	2. Creative Writing and Physics Classes

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 2  
  
Even tho it was brunch, Andrew walked to his next class, which was creative writing with Darien. Andrew was going to class to ask the teacher about a late assignment that he didn't understand. But as walked to class, he couldn't decide what to do about the Serena. He was thinking about introducing himself to her or dropping her one of his lines. He just wasn't sure. So he decided to ask Darien about it. "Hey Dar, how do you think I should approach her? Should I introduce myself and ask if she needs some to show her around or drop a line?"  
  
Darien thought, 'Shit. I don't really want to help ya buddy. I want her too, so how could I help you, but at the same time make sure you don't get her?' "Why not introduce yourself or wait until lunch to see how she's holding up?" 'Damnit! That's a pretty good way to get on her good graces. Shit I should've used that for myself.'  
  
Darien and Andrew sat in class for the last 10 minutes of brunch just talking about Serena and Raye. Then brunch was over and the bell rung, just then, low and behold, Serena was in their class as well. Darien was daydreaming of how he was going to get the girl. He would walk over to her and sweep her off her feet and make her his for a time then break up with her later. Like he has done with many of the other chicks that he has used so far.  
  
Creative writing was a pretty chill class. The teacher, Mr. Giambruno or Mr. G was a sick teacher who was laid back. He didn't assign too much homework, if he did assign any type of work; you could turn it in whenever you finished it, as long as you turn it in sooner or later. Everybody was talking, playing cards or finishing last minute homework for another class. Serena and Mina walked over to Mr. G and introduced herself to him.  
  
Mr. G politely explained the class rules and what he expects of the class. Serena took her seat by Mina and the final bell rang and class began. Mr. G started with class by introducing Serena as the new student and began speaking about Catcher in the Rye which they just finished reading, which excluded Serena from taking the test. The students wrote their daily quickwrite about what they dream of being if they could be anything in the entire world. Serena wrote her quickwrite on what it would be like to live someone else's life. Mina wrote about being a singer.  
  
While Darien was writing note to Serena as if he would send it to her, but changing her name so no one would find out who was writing the letter to, if anybody read it.  
  
Hannah,  
Hi, I know that we haven't meet before or had the chance to meet, I just wanted to say what's up? And how you're doing so far? I was also wondering if you want together sometime to chill?  
  
~Darien  
  
"Time's up! Please stop writing and I just want to let you guys know that I'm going to assign a project on Catcher in the Rye. I will pair you up and the 2 of you will write a dialogue of what Holden would say to Emily Dickens if they ever cross paths. You will get your partners before class ends. They will be posted on the wall. So check who your partner is and I expect the project to be done by next Monday. Tomorrow I'll give you in class time," said Mr. G. "Oh yeah, Serena can I speak to you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. G," a timid replied.  
  
"I want to know if you have read Catcher in the Rye already or not, because if not then you'll be excused from the project but will have to make up something for the exchange of not doing this assignment."  
  
"Umm... I read it at my last school before I transferred so I could do this assignment."  
  
"Alright then, you'll be assigned with someone randomly and I will give you extra time to finish since you're new."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serena walked back over to Mina and continued talking about what they have done since they last seen each other. The bell rung and Mr. G posted the partners. Everybody was rushing to the door to see who their partner was. Mina was paired with Andrew. "Serena, who are you paired with? I got stuck with Andrew. This is going to be a long week if I have to work with him," said Mina.  
  
"I don't know yet. I didn't bother checking the list," replied Serena as they were walking to their next class. "I was thinking about checking later or wait until my partner comes looking for me."  
  
They heard another voice behind them, "Well Mina, what time do you want to start working on this? Because I'm busy so far with basketball practice and all... so why don't I call you later tonight to see if we can work tomorrow or something? I don't have practice tomorrow so I'll call you," said Andrew.  
  
Darien took up the opportunity and spoke, "Hey Serena! It looks like we're partners. Here's my number if you want to schedule a time to work. I also have practice so I'll be waiting for your call sometime soon." He nervously gave Serena his number, which surprised him, because he has never been so nervous around a girl before. He didn't understand why he was acting so. 'Maybe it's her angelic British voice that makes me forget how to act? Or maybe it's the cute heart shape face? Ahh... who cares! It shouldn't be this hard to speak! I've had thousands of chicks and why does this one make me all fidgety?' thought Darien.  
  
"Dude, I'm sooo disappointed that I didn't get paired up with Serena! You're such a lucky dog! I get to work with her cousin... this is going to be a drag. All I can say that you can't move onto her until I get my chance! Not unless I allowed you to go for Serena, but that's not going to happen quite yet!" replied an unhappy Andrew. He was really hoping that he would get paired with Serena, he even asked Mr. G if he would pair them up... but Mr. G replied, "Whatever the computer pairs up is who you're paired with." Andrew was a little scared and thinking that his chances with Serena were pretty slim before, but now that Darien was paired with her... let's just say that he knew that he had no chance at all now. Andrew couldn't decide whether or not give in the towel and look to some other chick. He'll ponder about that later.  
  
Serena and Mina walked into physics and again made the introductions with the teacher and the class. All the guys in the class were pretty much goggling Serena and all wanting to be her lab partner since Mina already had her partner with was Lita.  
  
Lita has been a really good friend of Mina's since freshman year. Lita was taller than most of the girls, but short enough for the guys to date, but Lita was abusive compulsive behavior drove most of the guys off. Since she intimidated them. But she had a soft side as well; Lita had the passion for cooking. She had light brown hair and sparking emerald green eyes.  
  
Serena thought, 'Hmm... Lita is very tall for a girl her age and had a great complexion. She would be great for modeling... only if I could recruit her, but not tell her I'm a model as well... hmmm... that will be some work. Note to self... talk to Luna about inviting Lita and Mina to the runway show.'  
  
Since Serena had all the guys' attention the sluts of the school were irritated that none of the guys were paying attention to them. Raye was petite with a slender body. With dark long mahogany black hair with fiery brown eyes; if looks could kill then Raye's glares could definitely kill, but thank goodness that looks can't kill. Raye spoke, "I don't get it. She's just one chick whose new and has the entire guy population eating out of her hands! What makes her sooo special anyways?!?! Come on... she's not that good looking, well not as good as us!"  
  
With a high pitch annoying sound, Anne spoke next, "Girls, think about it... in a few days she'll be old news and nobody will care about her. So what if she gets a few guys' attention. It won't matter, because... well just look at her. She doesn't have anything compared against us." That's the problem Anne was just a red head who became apart of the slut category, how she climbed the ladder by sleeping with all the guys to reach the top. But all the guys would talk about her and her little habit of 'scratching.'  
Candi was a bleach platinum blonde who was a sorta look alike of Christina Aguilera before she became a slut herself. Candi was the timid chick of the slut group. "You know, if you actually take a good look at the new chick... she's actually quite a beauty. I don't really know how to describe it, but she sorta has this classic beauty look mixed with a little rough around the edges look."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I think I have to agree with Candi on this one," said Heather; who is a curly dark brown brunette. "Maybe we could make the new chick apart of circle? I mean then we wouldn't have any competition with her if she was apart of the circle."  
  
"What are you talking about?!?! There is no way in hell that I want that little prissy bitch to be in any kind of association with us!" screeched Anne.  
  
"I have to agree with Anne on that one," replied Beryl. Now Beryl had the reputation of the bitchest chick of the school and no one—no messes around with Beryl's turf. "She has to earn her spot if she wants to be apart of this inner circle. But I also have to agree with Heather, that we could check out this chick and see what's the scope on her."  
  
So the girls walk towards Serena just to say hi. "Hey, you. Look I'm Beryl and I guess you could say that we're the most popular girls of the school. This is Raye, Candi, Heather, and Anne," pointing out each girl, "All I have to say is that if you want a guy here you need to discuss that with us first because we don't want you taking any from our territory," Beryl sneered at Serena.  
  
"Thanks for the introductions, but don't worry I don't want any of your school guys. I have plenty of guy friends who would be better than your dogs here," replied Serena with a calmly, but with an attitude that she didn't want any of the guys.  
  
Beryl got all huffy and stomped off to her lab table. She thought, 'Where the HELL did that bitch think that she's better than us?!?!? As if she didn't want any of our scrapes! Damn!' Beryl heard Raye say, "What the fuck!?!? I can't believe that she thinks that she's better than us! Whatever, all I say is that we make her stay miserable." A huffy Raye retorted.  
  
Just then the bell rang again and it was lunch. 


	3. Lunch Rumors and Stat Conversations

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 3  
  
It was lunch time, even tho it was Serena's first day and she already had gone to her first 3 classes of the day. It was okay so far. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would have gone. Since it was lunch Serena asked Mina and Lita, "Hey you guys. What are we going to do for lunch? What's the scene of lunch time?"  
  
"Honestly, lunch sucks balls. I mean the food here isn't great. It seems that the food comes out of a can of grease. So we usually go out for lunch," said Lita.  
  
"There's a great sandwich place we always go. It's called Quizno's and right next to the place is a Starbucks," replied Mina.  
  
"Haha. All I can say is SWEET!!! I can't function without my daily coffee! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said a very happy Serena knowing that she'll get her daily coffee.  
  
"Well, we usually walk there and end up getting a ride from this guy that goes to the private school that's further downtown," said an embarrassed Lita.  
  
"No prob. We'll just take my car. Why didn't you guys say something? I can't believe that you guys walk! I know that walking doesn't hurt... but with a 45 minute lunch break... that seems to take a chunk of time to get to Quizzie's?" said Serena.  
  
"Quizno's," piped Mina.  
  
"My bad, sorry, Quizno's," laughing as Serena replied. "My car should be in that parking lot. It's the black M3." Serena saw a bunch of guys huddling around her car. "What the fuck!?!?! Why are the people around my car?"  
  
"Shit... that's a nice ass ride. Serena how did you afford such a nice ride? Oh yeah, I think everybody is standing around it because no one has a sick car like yours. I mean there are some who have Mercedes', porsches, and bmws like yours... but no one has an M series," said a very stunned Lita.  
  
"Well with the money she makes she could own any type of car she liked!" said Mina, but just realized what she said. "Sere I'm sooo sorry please don't get mad."  
  
"Cuz it's totally chill. I know don't worry about it. Let's just get in and get some food because I'm hungry!!!" said Serena. "Lita, this isn't the only car I have. I also have a Z8, Jeep Wrangler, M5, an 1957 Porsche spyder, a silver edition jag, and a 96 Diablo VTTT Lamborghini not trying to brag at all. Don't you have a car Lita?" asked Serena. "Hey you kids, is there something interesting about my car that you need to stare at it? Good grief, it's just a car. I mean haven't you seen one before?" Many of the other students looked embarrassed and started backing away from the car and returning to their lunchs and normal activities.  
  
Lita's mouth dropped opened when she heard Serena list her set of wheels, "Umm... actually I don't own any cars. I have my license but I don't have any money to get a car. Plus my parents don't have the money to buy an extra car. So I usually take the bus home," replied Lita while looking at the floor. She was really embarrassed that her new friend asked about her car. Lita felt really uncomfortable about her situation. Only if she had enough money to buy a car, even if it was a crappy car, but as long as if have 4 wheels, an engine, and a steering wheel she would be happy.  
  
A random thought occurred to Serena, "Hey Lita, what do you think of this car?" as the girls were heading towards the car.  
  
"It's such a sick car. I wish that I had money to buy something like this..." said Lita while drifting off.  
  
"Well, since I have so many cars. Why don't you take this car?" asked Serena. "I mean since I can always get another just like this one if I miss it too much" chuckling at Lita's newest expression.  
  
"NO WAY!?!?! YOU CAN'T SERIOUS!?!?! Are you for real?!?!" exclaimed a very happy/appalled Lita.  
  
"SERENA!!! You've never given me a car!?!?! And I'm your own flesh and blood!!!" replied a sad Mina who was also joking.  
  
"Okay Mina I'll buy you your own car too. We can talk about that later," said Serena. They just reached Lita's new car, but Lita allowed Serena to drive it since Lita was so excited that she wasn't sure of driving it quite yet. So Serena drove to Quizno's while Mina gave directions, because Lita was still in shock of her luck.  
  
Once they reached Quizno's they all got out and walked in. Since this was Serena's first time eating at Quizno's, so asked Mina, "Hey Mines do my a favor and order something good for me while I run next door and get some COFFEE!!! Since it's like my life support and I don't know how much longer I can hold out, because I got home late last night from practicing for an upcoming show. It's at one of the gallerias in Hollywood. All I know that being a model truly does take a lot of work." Not realizing that Lita was listening to their conversation.  
  
"You know, Serenity you're the one whose still in the biz. You know that you can always say to the press that you're taking a break until you finish graduating high school. I think that the public, your parents, and auntie would understand, if not at least your family will," said Mina.  
  
Lita on the other hand, definitely realize why Serena looked so familiar. It just hit her... that Serena was actually the famous supermodel from Europe, Serenity. Lita runs out, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE THE SUPERMODEL SERENITY!!! I LOVE YOUR WORK!" Not realizing that she's bringing the 2 other girls some attention.  
  
"LITA, SHUT UP!!!" yelled Mina, "Look we'll explain everything if you'll just calm down." As soon as Lita calmed down The Serenity and Mina explained everything to Lita, starting from Europe, moving to the States, switching schools every couple of months because someone would find out her secret, and finally coming to Mina's and Lita's school.  
  
"Serena that's so kool. I wish that my parents were that kool with me moving to another country. Your life is sweet. But I do have say Serena, that I'm sooo sorry. When I heard I just got sooo excited and I couldn't believe that you're Mina's cousin and you were being so nice to me and all, especially giving me your car. I just think that you're the most wonderful person ever, even if you're a celebrity," laughed Lita.  
  
"Well, if you girls would excuse me, I would still like to get my COFFEE, since I couldn't keep my secret to myself today and almost had to start thinking about the next school I might have had to transfer to," replied a sardonic Serena.  
  
"Okay, Sere. We get it. Go get your goddamn coffee now. We wouldn't want to keep the famous Serena from her coffee, now would we Lita?" smiling at Serena while Mina said this.  
  
"No, we wouldn't. Once again, I'm truly sorry," said Lita.  
  
"Lita, don't sweat about it. It's all good," said Serena while walking towards the Starbucks, the sacred place which Serena lived off. Serena opened the door to the sacred place and could just smell the delicious coffee, drooling for her usual venti irish cream mocha or a venti white chocolate mocha. These 2 drinks were her life support that would keep her going at least for another couple of hours or at least until the end of the school day. Serena orders her venti irish cream mocha. Once she got her life support she walked out and told the girls, "Let's be out like trout and get back to school before the bell rings."  
  
"But Sere, you didn't even touch your small traditional sandwich that I got you! Come on, we're not leaving until you eat some of it!" cried Mina.  
  
Serena going giggle and told them that she would finish her lunch during her next class, Mina wasn't too thrilled that her cousin didn't touch her sandwich so far. But was satisfied that she'll eat it in their next class, this way Mina could make sure that Serena will finish her sandwich.  
  
Just as the girls pulled into the parking lot there was a major fight going on in the senior parking lot. Lita explained, "This is actually quite normal, there's always a fight going on. If there isn't a fight one day then I would be so damn shocked. I don't think there hasn't been a day where there wasn't a fight on campus."  
  
"Lita, I believe that you're correct," replied Mina.  
  
"Okay now, Lita... I need you to promise me that you won't tell a single living soul that I'm the model Serenity. Just one slip could ruin me and I really don't want to switch to another school. I would rather just get this school year done and then I'll probably continue with modeling, if I don't go to college," said Serena in a whisper next to Lita as they were walking towards the 5th period class.  
  
Mina and Serena said good bye to Lita as she walked off to her latin class. Lita promised to meet the girls at the car after school. The 2 other girls walked to their stat class, where Serena was trying to tell Mina, "Mines... I have a confession to make..."  
  
"Yeah cuz?"  
  
"You see... at my last school I already took stat and because that I found out I finished the course online, so I wouldn't have to take it here. I'm sorry but once we get to class I'll go speak to the teacher about it or maybe I'll go to the counselor's office and change my schedule?"  
  
"Sere, please just come to class with me this once! It's sooo boring in stat! Please just keep me company for this one day and then you could talk to the teacher after class?" pleaded Mina, while giving Serena the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Mines! Not the eyes!!! Please anything else, just not the eyes! AHHH fine! I'm coming let's go to class then," exclaimed a given up Serena.  
  
"YEA!!! Thanxs Sere. I owe you one!" said Mina, "Okay let's just get to class before Mr. Haug doesn't mark us tardy! He's a strict teacher and he gives me the shivers. He's just a creepy teacher; I don't think that he understands what he's teaching us."  
  
"That's just great... another retarded teacher who thinks he can teach because he or she has the credentials... I hope that he isn't like me last math teacher... Ms. Choy... she had this heavy asian accent that no one could decipher. It was all bad," said Serena.  
  
They just walked in before the bell rung, Mr. Haug didn't notice or cared that he had a new student. Serena just took her seat right next to Mina. The girls didn't notice that Chad, Ken, and Greg were in their class. The 3 guys took their seats in the back of the classroom and were chatting about Serena or New Hott Chick.  
  
"Fuck! Man I can't believe that I'm last in line to get a chance with her! I hate losing!" replied Greg.  
  
"Well man, it may be your lost, but all I know that I'm not too happy about being 4th in line for her either. The funny thing is that when we saw her walk out to the bmw I noticed the brunette, she looks good. I don't think that I even seen her before," said Ken.  
  
"Kenny boy... you sure are dense. The brunette was Lita! The tallest chick in the school! I can't believe that you would consider her! I mean she's so tall and so unlike girly. But hey if you want her that means less competition for Serena," smirked Greg.  
  
"Hello? Anybody in there? Chad? Hello?" asked Ken.  
  
Chad asks, "Oh sorry, I was just spacing out. I couldn't help to think about the situation we have here... I mean it seems that you, Greg, Andrew, and Darien wants Serena... but what about Raye? Darien's current girlfriend? I mean she's so sweet..."  
  
"Chad are you NUTS?!?! Who cares about Raye and Darien... you know as well as I do that they were going to break up sometime this week. You know that they have a month relationship. That's how things work around here. I mean that's the longest things would have lasted. If had lasted that long, I mean I'm surprised that he didn't break up with her after 2 weeks!" retorted Ken.  
  
"Wait you guys... didn't you hear? Raye and Darien did break up during lunch. I mean did you guys see Darien or Raye at lunch? I don't think so... and that means that they broke up. But it shouldn't matter that much anyways... not unless you have a thing for Raye, Chad," said Greg.  
  
Chad slowly answered, "Here's the thing... well Raye and I were kinda having a fling last weekend. We were at someone's party and we were both pretty drunk and then all I remember was waking up next to her the next morning, but thing was that it felt right. I mean by being with her. We talked about it that day... and we both blurted that we had feelings for each other, but didn't know what to do about Darien." Both Ken and Greg were shocked.  
  
"How come you didn't say anything sooner? I mean man congrats if you think she's the one. Don't let a sick chick get away if you feel that you could have something more than a fling with," replied Ken, even tho he didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Gentlemen... is there something more important that you needed to talk during my lecture? Hmm? I would like to speak to the 3 of you after class," spoke Mr. Haug. Ken, Greg, and Chad were a little flushed that they actually got caught. Then the bell rung, before the got the chance to speak to the teacher. Serena got to him first, they could over hear their conversation.  
  
"...I already took this class online and my counselor didn't know what math class I should be in... but before that I could get the chance to tell her that I didn't want to take a math class for the rest of the year... because I already took algebra I during 8th grade. Geometry during my summer before high school, then I took algebra II and trig during freshman year at my Lincoln High in Boston, sophomore year I took pre-calculus, junior year I to calculus, and at my last school I took stat. So I believe that I took enough math to last me until college," said Serena.  
  
"Shit she's really smart for being that hott!" whispered Ken.  
  
"Fuck, I wonder what else she already has taken?" said Greg, just as Serena and Mina walked out the door.  
  
Mr. Haug cleared his throat, "Gentlemen... I would like to discuss your behavior in my class... I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I'm fully aware of your little chats in the back of the classroom that you think believe that I don't notice..." 


	4. Meeting Ms Galliano

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 4  
  
Serena had 5 extra minutes before her last class of the day would start, so she walked over to Mrs. Galliano's room and told the teacher, "Mrs. Galliano, I hope that you don't mind if I go to my counselor's office, there seems to be a mistake in my schedule and I hoping that I could go and get it cleared up, but I want you to know that I'll still be you TA."  
  
"Serena, please call Ms. G if you want too, and of course you may go as long as you promise you'll be my TA. I hope that you won't take too long to get your schedule re-arranged then; I just want you to know that you can always come and talk to me if you need someone. I understand that you have transferred to many schools. So my door is always open," in a motherly tone Mrs. Galliano replied.  
  
Serena replied, "Thank you Ms. G I shouldn't take too long if it's just switching some periods. I will return as soon as I am done." She turned from the desk and walked out the door, walking down the hall towards the guidance office to speak with her counselor.  
  
Serena came to a door that had Liz Llama on the door to signify the counselor's office. She knocked on the door; she heard a faint, "Come in." Serena walked in with a warm smile to signify that she was here for business.  
  
Ms. Llama asked, "Miss Moon, I'm glad that you came in today. I was originally going to call you in tomorrow to see how you were liking your classes, but since you're here, why don't you tell me how you're liking school so far?"  
  
"I have to admit that I'm having an excellent time so far, but the only problem was this morning that you had rushed me into a math class which I have already taken. If you had listened to me earlier this morning you would have known that I have already taken stat, plus various other maths and that I didn't want to take a math class this year," annoyed Serena replied, "I think my aunt had sent you my latest grade from my last math class, which was stat."  
  
Ms. Llama turned to the papers that were on her desk and found the document that she was looking for, and it had turned out to be the copy of her official grade of completing the statistics course from BYU online course. She replied, "Miss Moon I want to apologized for making a mistake and assuming that you haven't taken this course, but now looking at your record... and it's very impressive. I see that you have taken the required courses and almost finished them. I suppose you could graduate early if you would like to. It is up to you of what you want to do this year. Not only that you could start some clubs... I mean, seeing from your record it says that you were the president of a few clubs at your other schools, but it's such a shame that you could continue them at those schools. Excellent grades, extra curricular activities outside of school, helping out at the boys and girls club, volunteer work at the local hospitals, reading to blind elders, and etc. you sure have done quite a lot for someone who moves quite often..."  
  
Just before Ms. Llama, could continue Serena interrupted, "Well, Ms. Llama, I was wondering if I could just drop the stat class that I'm currently in and move my 6th period class to my 5th?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I got carried away by your record. Okay let's see if Ms. Galliano has a 5th period class that you could enter?" replied Ms. Llama who was busily looking through the computer files of classes. "Ah ha! Indeed, Ms. Galliano has a 5th period class that you could TA in. So I'll just fix your schedule and print it out and then you could be on your way," said Ms. Llama, "By the way dear... you look awfully familiar... you remind me of that European model Serenity. I swear that you could be identical to her," laughed Ms. Llama.  
  
Serena started to worry, she didn't want to be discovered that she was Serenity. She asked, "Ms. Llama, have you seen a picture of Serenity?" hinting the curiosity.  
  
"Well, actually I have seen her picture in one of my daughter's magazine. I know my daughter idolizes Serenity, she thinks that best role model. She has a lot of pictures of Serenity on her walls, she declared the other day for 13th birthday that she wants to meet Serenity, but I don't know what to tell her... I wish I could make her wish come true... but you know how celebrities are. It's very hard to get a hold of them," said Ms. Llama, "Here you go dear, your schedule. You can go back to you class then and tomorrow you can go to your classes by this schedule."  
  
"Thank you, and maybe if you try hard enough to reach this Serenity model's agent, then maybe you could book her for your daughter's birthday or something like that, but of course depending on date of your daughter's birthday."  
  
"My daughter, Lily's birthday is the day after graduation. Thanks for the tip. Maybe I'll try to reach her agent to see if Serenity could make it to my daughter's birthday? Who knows, but thanks for the idea, please don't hesitate to come to me for anything," said Ms. Llama.  
  
"Thanks, I should be off," said Serena, she thought about Ms. Llama's daughter and her birthday. 'At least I have 2 fans so far. Note to self: when you get home talk to Auntie about Ms. Llama's daughter's birthday and allow Ms. Llama to talk to her. Maybe on graduation day I'll make an appearance as Serenity and be late to my own graduation. Wouldn't that be great? Well then... back to Ms. G's class.'  
  
Serena entered the classroom and there were 15 minutes left of class before school was out. Ms. G was in the middle of a lecture; Serena just took a seat on the stool right next to the white board. Serena noticed in the right top hand corner was the US history homework. Since US history is a juniors' class... she realized that she would have to correct a lot of the juniors' homework... thinking, 'I wonder how many classes I'm gonna be grading this year?' Ms. G was done with her lecture and let her class out 10 minutes early.  
  
Ms. Galliano spoke, "Serena if you would please stay a moment I would like to talk to you."  
  
Serena not knowing if she was in trouble or if Ms. G had anything good to say to her, "yes?"  
  
"I would like say welcome to our school and I hope that you first day made a good impression of what our school is like. Not only that I also wanted to know if you got your schedule fixed?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and I'll be showing up at 5th period tomorrow instead of 6th. Ms. Llama made a mistake of giving me a class that I have already taken, so I just moved my last class up instead of taking another class."  
  
"Yes, Serena that is definitely okay with me, but I also want you to know that I have another TA for that class as well, his name is Darien Shields. Oh by the way, how is your cousin Mina doing? I haven't seen or spoken to her since freshman year," said Ms. Galliano.  
  
"Actually, she seems to being quite fine. She's enjoying being a senior and her friend Lita is really nice. They have made my first day excellent and I don't think that today could get any better with things going as it is so far. What did you teach when Mina was a freshman?" asked Serena.  
  
Ms. Galliano replied, "I was a world studies teacher back then, but once Mina was sophomore I became the history department head and I stopped teaching freshman world studies... I kinda miss receiving freshmen and scaring the a little, but I generally love all my students. But it gets a little harder to scare my junior students. Oh yeah I also teach Gender studies, that's a semester class, it's mainly for seniors but it is also opened to juniors as well, but there no juniors this year."  
  
"I bet you loved teasing your students like that."  
  
"Yeah, but I love all my students, this year I have students from their freshman year." Then the final bell of the day rang. "I better let you go. I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good day Serena."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. G." said Serena as she was leaving the room. Many students filled the hallways, rushing to their lockers and most of them were heading towards the parking lot. Every few moments there would be shouts of, "Wait for me!!! Or hey so and so..." just the normal things when the school was over. Serena headed towards the senior parking lot, she saw Lita and Mina waiting for her.  
  
"Sere, come on! We want to go! You know I don't like to be at school anymore than I have to!" yelled Mina.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on!" said Serena as she saw a car hurling down the lane of cars. Serena thought, 'Come on people! Seriously... there isn't anything special about peeling out of the parking lot. It's just the stupidity of others... thinking that they're the shit of the school.' Just then there was a loud honking noise just behind her as she continued walking to the car. Once she reached the car, the other car honked its horn again and Serena turned around, seeing that it was a GT mustang filled with 5 guys.  
  
Just one of those guys happened to be Darien. He slowed down to talk to her, "Hey Serena! I'll be expecting your call later tonight," with a sly smile on his face as he told her this and the sped off.  
  
"What a dumbass," retorted Serena.  
  
Lita looked kinda shocked because no one has said something like that before, about Darien, because she knew that almost every girl in the school had a crush on him and would literally give their right arms to go on one date with him. Lita asked, "Umm... Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we going to do about the car? I mean how are you gonna go home if I have the keys?" asked a curious Lita.  
  
"Well... I was thinking that I will drop off Mina and then I'll drive to my apartment and then you can take the car then. Does that sound good to you?" asked Serena.  
  
The 3 girls get into the car and drove to the first stop, Mina's house. Mina asked both girls if they wanted to stay and hang out for awhile or study together, but Lita and Serena both explained that they had other things to do, but they'll call her later.  
  
Once Serena drove to her apartment building, she pulled into the guest parking area and told Lita, "Okay girlie. Here's the keys. She's all yours. So I'll see you tomorrow then. I have to get going... I'm meeting with my trainer so we'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
"Serena, once again thank you so much for the car. I don't know to repay you! You're the best! Oh I don't want to keep you from your appointment so we talk tomorrow. Bye now," said Lita as she got to the driver side and drove off to her own house.  
  
Serena chuckled, 'Lita, you definitely deserve it. I mean being the oldest of 3 kids and your parents don't have the money to buy your own car. Plus I really like you girlie.' Running up the 10 floors she reaches her destination. She opens the door with house key and yells, "AUNTIE! ARE YOU HOME?!?!"  
  
"Yes, dear I'm in the living room... we need to talk about the upcoming show," said Luna, as Serena was heading towards the living room. Serena then plots down on the couch. "Look, Serena, the guy who's running the Victoria Secret show called and said that their main model quit because she didn't like the conditions and since you're her size that they want you to model her line, so you're now going to do her line and yours. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"  
  
"You know auntie, as much as I love the modeling part and actually doing the show, I just don't like the practices or the costume fittings. But I'll do it anyways and I'm guessing that I'll have more rehearsal practices?" said Serena.  
  
"Yup. Oh by the way... your trainer called today and said that she's to reschedule because she got an 'emergency call' from another client that needs to lose some weight for a movie... meaning that she's getting paid more to do this last minute session. So she said she'll see you on a couple of days. But since she's not coming I want you to go to the gym and work out," stated Luna, looking at the date book for the upcoming events.  
  
Serena sighed because she felt kinda exhausted from school, but understood that she needs to keep in shape because being a model was a lot of hard work, plus all the pressure of cameras and the ideal way of being a model. She got up and told Luna that she was going to get her gym bag and head towards the local gym in town. As she came back from her room, she was a carrying a duffle gym back and told Luna what had happened earlier that day.  
  
Once Luna heard that Lita found out her secret she started yelling at Serena for being irresponsible for being careless, but it was her first day of school and she might had to switch to another school, but Serena interrupted Luna's yelling and continued with her story of events. Luna had calmed down and said, "Serena, I think that was very gracious of you to give Lita the M3, but I can't help to say that you should have confirmed with me before telling her that she can have the car, but since she has it now, there's no point in crying over spilt milk." Luna was thrilled to hear that Serena was enjoying herself so far, and that she was making new friends, but couldn't help wondering if Lita would keep her promise of not saying anything. "Serena it's getting late and you should go to the gym before you need to go to rehearsal!"  
  
Serena was lazily laying on the couch with her bag next to the couch. She rolls over the couch and heads towards the door. Serena grabbed the keys to the Porsche knowing that she had the urge for speed. 


	5. Gym, The Rehearsal and Models

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 5  
  
Serena walked through the front doors to the gym and headed for the locker room to put down her bag. When she came out of the locker room she was wear a pair of gray Lucy spandex pants, with a black sports bra and a white tank top, plus running shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had a cd player so she could listen to music while running and to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't be bored while she was at the gym.  
  
Serena decided to run awhile on the treadmill before lifting some weights. Serena's legs are long and slender; they weren't extremely buff or big with muscle, but just enough muscle to make her legs look tone. By the time her hour of running on the treadmill she had ran about 19 miles and burned 1,397 calories. Serena got off the treadmill and walked over to the weights and began her routine to work on her arms. Then she sat on a station bike and cycled for another hour, to tone out her thighs. She spent another hour working on her abs; overall she spent about 3 and half hours at the gym to work on her toned body. Every other day she would meet with her trainer or work out a gym to keep her body in shape.  
  
The funny thing was that Serena would always be pigging out on food every chance she could get. Many had wondered how she could eat sooo much and not gain too much weight. But Serena has a very high metabolism, she was very lucky for that. Other models envy her for that. With all the food Serena eats, she still has a balanced of foods, and exercise to help keep her healthy.  
  
After the hard work Serena spent at the gym, she went back to the locker room and took a shower before she headed over to the rehearsal. Serena left the gym and drove 20 minutes to the galleria for rehearsal. She checked her cell phone for any messages and she had 2 messages. One was from Luna, reminding her that she had rehearsal tonight and Mina had called, and that her parents had called to check up on her and wanted to hear from her when she had time. The 2nd message was from Mina, saying that she got a call from Andrew to schedule a time to work on their English project and was definitely asking a lot of question about her (Serena), she wasn't getting any good vibes when Andrew was asking questions. Mina also told Serena to call her when she was done with rehearsals. Serena just smiled at her cousin, and how sweet it was of her being so protective with her.  
  
While pulling up to the parking lot for the galleria, Serena stepped out of the car and grabbed her cell and water bottle, then headed towards to building, while the tech group was bringing out props, sets, lights, and etc for the show. A few models were yelling at people to bring them something or screaming that they don't have something. It was very hectic. The stage manger was soon starting to call, "Listen up! I need the models to get to the stage so I can discuss a few things before we go through rehearsal. Come on now! Let's hurry! We don't have all night to do this. Hey you..." pointing to some random person demanding something else. Serena hurried inside the building, making sure that she wouldn't miss the meeting. She was also looking for another model who was a dear friend of hers from the biz.  
  
While looking for her friend and walking to the stage area, she heard her name being called from behind her, "SERENITY!" Serena stops and turns to see that it was Amy Kellar. Serena met Amy 4 years ago at another runway show. At that show Serena had accidentally broke the heel on her shoe and she was just about to be call for her turn, the people backstage were frantically looking for another pair of shoes that she could borrow. Amy came over to Serena and told her that she could borrow her shoes. After that event, Serena found Amy and thanked her for lending her shoes and they were friends since that show.  
  
Amy was the same age as Serena, 17, but she was home schooled by her father. Mr. Kellar was a very dedicated to Amy and her dreams. He used to be an engineer at some company, but quite his job to be there for Amy, but Amy was not his only reason why he quit his job, he wasn't happy at his job and missed out on his daughter's life. So he quit and began home schooling Amy when she was 12 years old. Her mother is a Doctor and gets called to the hospital quite often. So Dr. Kellar wasn't home too much, but she did show up every single show Amy was in. The Kellars are very proud of their daughter. Amy was a rebel model and didn't like to be bleached blonde, a redhead, or brunette, you could say that she didn't like her hair color like everybody else, so she dyes her hair blue. She has short layered blue hair down to her chin. Amy had dark blue eyes that you could just get lost in; it was like looking into a clear blue lake. Amy was one of the shorter models, just under 5'4. She had petite body with poise and grace. Amy was well known for her signature hair, but mostly for eye expression. In every picture that Amy was in her eyes would express so much emotion; you could just see and feel the emotion Amy had put in, just through her eyes.  
  
After Serena stops and finished disgusting that her named was called, she saw Amy rushing up to Serena giving her a hug. "AMES!!! Boy have I missed you!!! You haven't changed one bit! Since I last saw you! And that was... what 2 months ago?!?! I can't believe that you're in this show too!!! Just seeing you makes my day!" said an excited Serena.  
  
"Sere... well I definitely have to say that things has changed since I first met you! You were so cute when you first arrived... I remember at the rehearsal for the show in New York and you wearing a pink dress with roses on it. And your hair were up in that meatball style! Just after that rehearsal some of the other models started wearing their hair like yours, but I have to say that I'm appalled that you're not wearing your hair in your usual fashion. The most important thing is that you look great!" replied Amy.  
  
The 2 girls were chatting away, until the producer came on stage and start the announcements, "Hello girls, I am Cliff and I'm the one who is producing this show. I want to thank you for coming tonight's rehearsal on time. This was going to be the dress rehearsal, but as you have probably have heard that Natasha has dropped out of the show," all the other models started to chatter and asking each other why has Natasha quit and who was taking her spot in the show. Cliff waited until the murmur died down and continued, "I know that you're all dying to know who is replacing Natasha, and that would be Serenity Moon. So we're changing the order of the show so Serenity show off Natasha's line as well as her line. I understand that tonight's practice might take a little longer, but I want you all to be prepared and ready to go when it's your turn. So the new lineup is posted allover backstage. That's all the news for now, so let's get going. We're going to pretend that this is the night of the show, so this is a trial run for the show. Chop, chop girls." After than all the models rushed off to their makeup and hair stations and dressing rooms.  
  
After 2 long hours of rehearsal it was already 9:30 pm and she still hasn't called Mina back. Cliff decided that the girls had worked hard enough, "Okay girls, listen up! You all worked very hard so far, and we still have lots of work to finish, but I believe that you have all worked so hard that you can take a 15 minute break and then we'll finish up the rehearsal."  
  
Serena was very grateful that they got a break. She was very tired from rushing from one outfit to another and then running back to the stage, even tho she had 4 or 5 other people before she would present the next set of clothes. Before Natasha quit, Serena had at least 10-12 people before she would up again, but now, she worked twice the amount she did before. Serena walked back to the dressing room to grab her phone to call Mina and Luna, but she found Amy, "Ames, I'm soooo exhausted! I don't know what my agent was thinking when she agreed that I would fill in for Natasha?!?!"  
  
Amy spoke, "Sere, you're doing wonderful! I'm going to bow down to you, since you're taking soo much work on. I swear, you're the super woman of modeling. I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it." Amy took a huge gulp of water, while Serena was digging through her bag for her phone.  
  
"Ames, excuse me while I call back my agent and cousin about school work," said Serena.  
  
"Sere, I think that you're soo lucky to be going to school! I mean I love my dad and all, but I can't help feeling that I'm missing out on being a teen. If I didn't like you I would definitely be envious of you and your life, so I'll let you make your phone calls," replied Amy.  
  
"Thanks," as Serena was walking towards the door to get fresh air and some privacy when makes her calls. Once she was outside, Serena felt so refreshed by the night's cool air. She dialed Luna's #. Ring... ring... "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Auntie! I'm just calling to check in."  
  
"Hey there sweetie. Thanks for the call. Anything exciting happened at the gym or rehearsal tonight?" asked Luna.  
  
"Nothing happened so far, rehearsal is going really well, but I'm exhausted from walking down the runway, then running off stage once I'm done to change into the next outfit and run back to the line for que. Did I get any calls besides Mina and my parents? I'm going to call them back tomorrow during school hours, most likely during lunch, so don't worry about me missing out on class," said Serena.  
  
"Okay, that's good. Your parents said that they miss you and that they love you. Basically the normal message, and Mina called again about an hour ago, but I told her that you'll call her when you have the time. And... nope that's about it... wait, no, actually you got a call from a boy,"  
  
Serena cut Luna off, "...What boy Auntie? Did he leave any message?"  
  
"Umm... I think his name was Daren... or Damien... Shields, he was calling about some assignment. He just asked when you would return. I told him I would let you know that you called and you call him whenever you get the time to," stated Luna.  
  
Serena mumbled, "Fuck! I forgot about him and the project! Shit! I don't have enough time to call him and Mina. Auntie do me a favor and call Mina back and tell her that I didn't have the time to call her tonight but I'll call her tomorrow morning. I gotta run, but thank you. I love you and I should be home before midnight, I hope!"  
  
"Okay honey, I'll call her. Just hurry up and finish. I'll see you when you get home," said Luna.  
  
Serena sprinted to her car hoping that she could find Darien's #. She found it and quick style called him... ring... ring... "Hello, this is Darien speaking." Once Serena heard a tenor voice that was sexy and made her heart melt by his tone, but quickly remembered why she was on the phone.  
  
"Hi Darien, this is Serena. I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I was in the middle of something and lost track of time," replied in an apologetic tone.  
  
"Hey Serena, no worries. I'm thinking that we could meet after school tomorrow around 3 at the library?" asked Darien, 'I hope that she can make it. She sounds really tired and busy. Boy does she make my blood boil when I hear her british accent... shit! It's not my turn yet!!! Fuck! I wished that Andrew would relinquish his spot in the line to me and find some other chick!' waiting for Serena to reply. He over heard, "SERENITY?!?! IT'S YOU'RE UP NEXT!!!"  
  
"Shit. Okay I'll meet you at the library tomorrow and sorry to make this call short but I have to go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Late," a rushed replied by Serena. 'Fuck! I'm soo screwed!!!' Serena thought as she was running full speed indoors to get into her change and get on stage.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
The rehearsal was finished for the day and the next few days would be the days for a few models would practice individually before the show that was coming up in 2 weeks. The next time Serena had to be in was Sunday.  
  
Just as she was heading outside to her car to go home, Cliff called her and wanted to speak to her, "Serenity, thank you so much for filling in for Natasha. I just want to personally thank you, but I also wanted to discuss with you about being a regular model for Victoria Secret. Today's rehearsal was fabulous! And I believe that you'll be the next 'it' girl in America. You moved with such grace and presented yourself very well and I speak on the half of Victoria Secret that we want you to be part of the regular models." Cliff kept congratulating her on her perform and dragging on the conversation. Finally he let her go, and he would see her on Sunday.  
  
Serena could see her car in a few yards in front of her, but saw someone leaning against her car, as if he or she were waiting her. As came closer to the car, she saw Amy with tears in her eyes. Serena asked, "Ames are you okay? Is something the matter?"  
  
Amy looked up and sniffed, "Serenity... I'm sorry to be bothering you, but I just got in a big argument with my dad about modeling and school, I yelled at him and he yelled back, and my final words was that I didn't want to be at home, so he just said go, leave and I did. I didn't know who to turn to. So I thought that you would be able to help me."  
  
"Of course Amy. Anytime, why don't you come and spend the night at my place? That way you can have some space between your dad? How does that sound?" asked Serena.  
  
"That would be wonderful. I would really appreciate that."  
  
"Hop in and we'll go back to my place, but you need to call your parents and tell them that you're staying at my place tonight. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
On the car ride home, Amy explained everything to Serena. Amy was feeling rather smothered by her dad and wanted to be more independent than she was now. Amy cried and felt better after she talked to Serena. Another factor to Amy's arguments with her family was about attending school with people, but her parents were afraid that the press would be in her face and ruin her reputation. Serena had certainly understood where Amy was coming from, but at the same time didn't understand.  
  
Suddenly, Serena had the idea, "Hey Ames..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe when things between you and your parents are more calm about things then maybe we can convince them to let you go to school with me? What do you think of that?" asked Serena.  
  
"That would be the best thing I could ever get, but how do you think that we could convince my parents? I mean they're soo protective of me," said Amy.  
  
"We won't worry about that until later, but do you want to go to school with other people? That's the main question," said Serena.  
  
"There's no thought about it! OF COURSE I want to go to school!!" explained a very excited Amy.  
  
"Well then, that's settled. Tomorrow we'll speak to you parents about it. Now we at my place and I'm exhausted from today's work. So I say let's call it a night!" said a sleepy Serena.  
  
The 2 girls took the elevator up to Serena's apartment. Serena had no energy to run up 10 flights of stairs. Once they reached the apartment, Luna had already made up the spare room for Amy. Serena introduced Luna and Amy and stated that she was going to bed now. The 2 laughed at Serena and all said good night and went to bed. 


	6. Andrew's confessions and Darien's move

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
Since the first 5 chapters focused on Serena and how the day went for her, but this chapter is going to be about Darien and Andrew before the day ended.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 6  
  
The 4 hour basketball practice was over and Darien and Andrew were in the boys' locker room at school, they were gathering their stuff and talking about the days events.  
  
"Drew, what's the big plans for Serena? Did you finally decide how you're going to approach her?" asked Darien, while he was gathering his practice gear his bag to take home and wash. Since the clothes were stinky and dirty.  
  
"Actually... I was thinking more about Mina than I was thinking of Serena," Andrew blushed because for the last 4 years of high school, he had always had a major crush on Mina, but didn't do anything about it because he was afraid the guys wouldn't approve. "You see, since I'm working with Mina on Mr. G's thingy, I've been re-thinking about Serena. I'll admit that Serena is the hottest chick I've seen in my entire life, but I need to be honest how I feel... you see Dar, I have always liked Mina. She has this bubbly personality that makes me smile and always makes my day better. But I didn't do anything about her, because I was afraid of what you and the guys would say if I told you the truth. I know what the others think of her... and especially the girls. I didn't want to be an outcast if I admitted my truest feelings."  
  
Darien continued to listen to Andrew's confessions and was shocked by some of the things he admitted, but some he wasn't surprised. Deep down he was very happy for Drew to feel soo passionate for a decent chick. He didn't approve of Drew's last few girlfriends. They seemed so fake and not into Andrew at all. But now thinking about it, 'At least now I know that I can definitely go for Serena, I'll break her in before our winter formal, then I'll dump her and she'll never know what hit her!'  
  
"Drew... I believe if you feel this strong about a chick. Then you should definitely go for it! I mean we shouldn't be the ones to stand in your way if this is how you truly feel. I mean I know I wouldn't want you guys to come between me and a chick that I was head over heels for," said Darien. But thought, 'Yeah right, me falling for some chick! Ha ha. That will be the day when hell freezes over when I decide to give up this lifestyle. I would definitely have to say that it has its perks of fucking anybody and no strings attack. All the chicks just throw themselves at me.' "...Drew... I want to know... no I mean I have to know if you're throwing in the towel?" asked Darien, who was planning his next move.  
  
"Yes, Dar, I can't believe that I'm actually throwing in the towel, but I'll make a deal with you and switch places, you get first throw at Serena, and I'll take 2nd, just in case things between Mina and I don't work out. I believe that's a fair trade," stated a proud Andrew. He believed that he was rather clever on making sure he gets a jab of both chicks.  
  
"Fine," grunted Darien, to make things more interesting between the 2, "Hey Drew, how about we make this situation more interesting?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked a skeptical Andrew.  
  
"Well, since you're getting a chance at both chicks, I'm thinking that if you can't get either one then you'll have to take the whore to prom, and if you get with one then you should be happy with the result," said Darien.  
  
Andrew thought long and hard about accepting Darien's bet, but wanted to know, "Hey! If I agree to this what do you get out of it? I mean I see how this works for me, but what about you?"  
  
"Well, it could prove to me that you're still below me on the scale," said Darien.  
  
"Okay, but I don't think that this bet is fair. I have something for you then; if you win over Serena you're to backstab her for Raye. But if you fail and end up falling in love with her, then you're to give your title and rank!" claimed Andrew, who was very pleased with himself for coming up with a very good challenge for Darien.  
  
Darien was very aghast by Andrew's bet, normally Darien wouldn't take this long to agree to a challenge, but a little voice in the back of his brain was going, 'ABORT, ABORT!!!' he couldn't explain why he's gut was telling him so, but in the end he agreed.  
  
They agreed on the terms of when things had to be completed. They both agreed they had get the girls to go with them to winter formal, and before spring break complete the tasks. But if they failed then Andrew would take Lindsay Peterson, the whore to prom; and Darien would announce at prom that he is giving up his title and rank to the entire school population.  
  
After that whole conversation they went their separate ways and Andrew went straight to the Crowne Arcade to work. While Darien went home to do homework, but mainly think about how he was going to achieve his task. Once Darien reached his very large mansion, walking up to the doors of the house, he thought, 'Darien... what have you gotten yourself into this time? Don't you know that you just walked into a trap? Why would Serena have anything to do with you? You know how badly you and the guys treated Mina before!'  
  
"Shit! I'm fucking screwed!"  
  
'Yeah, you're definitely on target!'  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I'll get her and prove to Drew that I am the king of the school and no one will ever live up to that rep!" Darien said to himself. He walked through the doors of the house and headed up stairs. 'Thank goodness that no one is home... well that maids and servants are here... but why would they care?'  
  
Darien sprinted up the stairs to his room; it was on the right hand side of the stairs. His room was a large room with a king size bed, a large desk with a computer, a bookshelf of books that he read on his free time. A couch on the left side of the room, many posters of rock/alternative bands on his walls, to the right side of the couch was a door leading to his bathroom. Darien flopped himself onto the bed and was trying to remember what Serena had looked like, he was so tired that he ended up falling asleep, dreaming of a British beauty...  
  
*Dream*  
  
It was a dark, clear starry night. It was quite warm outside. He was jogging along the beach's shore. A full moon hung brightly in the night's sky. Further down the beach in the moonlight stood a slender, petite woman, with long silver hair that glisten under the moonlight. Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew in his direction. She turned to face him; he was mesmerized by her blue sapphire crystalline eyes. He felt very lost in her soul, but at the same time, he felt whole.  
  
She started to cry, while whispering, "I loved you, but you broke my heart. You'll regret your ways," and then she disappeared with moonlight.  
  
Darien woke up sweating, 'that was a very strange dream.' Just then it was 8pm and he still hadn't heard from Serena. 'Why hasn't she called? I mean we have a project due, but I don't want to do it myself or get a shitty grade on it. Maybe I'll call her... fuck! I don't have her number. God damnit! What! I'll call Drew for Mina's number, who'll then give me Serena's number to call to about the project!'  
  
'Nicely down, Darien.'  
  
"Thank you very much. I knew I'll figure something out."  
  
Darien calls Andrew... ring... ring... "Hello?"  
  
"Drew, it's me Dar, I was wondering if you had Mina's number?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't heard from her cousin yet, and I want to see if we can work tomorrow on the assignment, because tomorrow there's no practice."  
  
"Oh okay, I was just making sure of your motive... I don't want you to go stealing Mina away from me before I get a chance with her!" chuckled Andrew.  
  
"Very funny man. Come on you should know me better than that! I wouldn't dare think of taking Mina away... plus she's not my type!" exclaimed Darien with an arrogant tone, with a hint of jokingly.  
  
"Dar... you remember that one chick from frisco?" asked Andrew.  
  
"No... I don't remember any chick from frisco."  
  
"You know the redhead, great body, nice rack, the best ass I've ever seen..."  
  
"Oh yeah that one! I remember her."  
  
"Well you told me she wasn't your type, and you fucked her at that party!"  
  
"Oops my bad. Sorry about that one, dude, I promise Mina's all yours," stated Darien.  
  
"...Okay... I believe you for now... here's her number," said Andrew.  
  
"Thanks. I owe you one!" said Darien.  
  
"Major!" said Andrew, "Well then. I have to go, the rent is calling me for dinner. See ya later."  
  
"Late," said Darien.  
  
Now, that Darien got off the phone with Andrew, he looked at the phone. Staring at the keys, debating whether or not to call Mina for Serena's number... Darien sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He looked like he was having a staring contest with phone, if he was... he would surly lose to the phone. Every now and then he would start dialing the number, but suddenly he would stop and hang up before it could ring.  
  
After sitting on the floor for 10 minutes with the phone in his right hand and the Mina's number in the left, Darien decided that he would sack up and call Mina... ring... ring... "Hello, this is Mina, how may I help you?" answered a sweet calming voice.  
  
"Hey Mina, it's Darien. I was wondering if you had Serena's number? I haven't heard from her since I last saw her. And I want to make sure that we work on English," whimper Darien, who was very nervous.  
  
Mina answered, "Yeah Darien, I'll give you her number. But I'll warn you that she may not pick up or be home. I would suggest that you wait for her to call you." Mina gave Darien Serena's house number. That way it was safer than her cell, because only modeling people call her on her cell or family.  
  
"Thanks Mina. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good luck working with Drew," replied Darien.  
  
"Bye," said Mina and hung up the phone.  
  
Now that Darien had Serena's number he couldn't decide whether or not if he should call now or wait a little bit longer. He thought about waiting another hour before calling, but after 2 minutes he couldn't wait any longer so he called, but got someone else. She said that Serena wasn't in, but didn't know when she would be back. He left a message saying that he called and would like her to call him back about the English project.  
  
After calling Serena's house Darien waited for her to call back, but when he didn't hear from her after an hour he decided to read more of Catcher in the Rye. Soon enough, reading only 2 pages Darien feel asleep.  
  
Not too long did the phone start to ring... ring... ring... "Hello, this is Darien speaking," he replied really groggy. At first he didn't know who was calling, nor did he care, until he heard the chick say, "Hi Darien, this is Serena. I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I was in the middle of something and lost track of time," Darien sat straight up once he heard her say her name. He was soo excited that she called.  
  
Darien could hear that Serena was giving some kind of excuse, but decided of letting the excuse side, "Hey Serena, no worries. I'm thinking that we could meet after school tomorrow around 3 at the library?" asked Darien, waiting for Serena to reply. He over heard, "SERENITY?!?! IT'S YOU'RE UP NEXT!!!" he thought, 'Serenity? Is that suppose to be the super model Serenity? Naw... it couldn't be... but... naw, what was I thinking?!?! I'm just retard.'  
  
Serena started mumbling and had to go. All Darien could remember was that she promised to meet him at the library at 3 tomorrow. 'Well now... this is quite a start... what to do?' Darien thought while yawning. 'Hmm... ahh... so tired... I'll just go to bed... zzz... and think about it... zzz... tomorrow.' Once Darien's head touched the pillow, instantly he fell asleep, once more. 


	7. Morning thoughts and School

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
Okay this is definitely a long ass chapter... I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I would like some feed back!  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, Serena couldn't sleep too well and got up around 5am. She couldn't fall back to sleep and decided that she would make some breakfast. Standing in the kitchen, Serena realized that she was still wearing her gym clothes from yesterday. She didn't bother to change the night before, if she had the energy she would put on her comfy pants and a tank top, but she was just so exhausted that she didn't care and went straight to bed when she and Amy came home. Serena knew that she probably looked like a mess, but she just didn't care.  
  
Looking through the frig, she spotted a couple of eggs and decided to have an omelet for breakfast. She rummaged through the cabinet, looking for a frying pan, but trying to be as quiet as she could, so she wouldn't wake up Amy or Luna.  
  
The pan was on the stove; she turns up the stove and cracks an egg on the side of the pan. She was thinking, 'Poor Ames. The poor thing is so sheltered from the real world. I can definitely understand where she's coming from, but at the same time, I wished that my parents would try to protect me from the world as well. But then again I really do appreciate that they didn't. I know that I promised Amy that we would talk to her parents about maybe letting her go to school with me... but I don't know anymore. There's definitely a side of me that wants her to go, but the other is saying that Amy isn't ready to handle going to school with people, it could get difficult and be dangerous. Okay... if she does go to school, how are we going to cover up her hair? That's one of signature looks... maybe we could get fake jewelry and make it seem that she's just a hard core chick? That could work... but I don't know if she would do that? Maybe we could get her a wig to cover up her hair or get colored contacts to hide her eyes. Yeah! That should work, one of those would definitely cover up some parts of her that no one would notice her.'  
  
Just then the room started to fill the smell of eggs and Luna came out of her room, very messy and looked like a train wreck. Her hair long mahogany black curly hair was astray; her face was pale and looked like she didn't get enough sleep. She was wearing gray sweat pants, on one side it said Oxford, and she had got it at Oxford when she visited the college in England. Luna was wearing a light blue t shirt that was too big for her, plus her fleece baby yellow bathrobe. Luna mumbled, "...Ser...rena... whaaat arrrre yooou doing up so eeearrrlllly? Do I smell coffee?" Serena giggled and nodded that she had made coffee, while Luna walked over to the cabinet and brought 2 mugs down and filled them with coffee. She took a sip of her coffee and didn't speak for some time.  
  
About 20 minutes of silence, Serena had a feeling that it was okay to speak, so speaks up, "Auntie, thanks for letting Amy spend the night. Amy wasn't feeling up to go home last night."  
  
Luna was awake enough to answer and to be spoken to, "You know sweetie, that she can stay here anytime. I think that she's sweet child, and I know that you girls go through a lot. I think that she just needs some down time." Sitting at the counter that over looked the kitchen and apart of the living/family room, she also asks, "Serena, did you call that Shields boy or Mina back?"  
  
Serena was just finished with the eggs and put the omelet on a plate and handled it back to Luna to eat, "Yes and no, I called Darien back last night, but I didn't have enough time to call Mina. By the time that I got home I was too tired and Amy was here too. So I was thinking about calling Mina in a bit." Serena was already back at the stove making another omelet. "Auntie..." asked Serena.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I'm wondering what should I do about Amy, because last night I told her that maybe me and you could talk to her parents about maybe letting her go the same school as I do this year. But I don't know if it was my place last night to offer that. What do you think?"  
  
"Well... honestly... maybe you should have discussed that with me first, but since you did... I don't think that it would hurt to talk to her parents about that idea. I mean it's not like her parents can shelter her forever, you know? Plus it would be a good opportunity for to experience the teen years, like you."  
  
"Thanks Auntie, you helped me on this one, but what are we going to do with her once I'm at school today? I think that she should stay here a little longer and think about things and calm down, from last night's disputes with her father.  
  
"Yes sweetie, I'll keep her company. I'll show her around town and then she and I could have a little talk about last night and tell her that I will also be speaking to her parents about going to high school with you."  
  
"Okay, that takes care of that... but after school I'm suppose to meet Darien at the library to work on our creative writing project. Do you think you could keep her company while I'm at school? I'll come back at lunch to check up on her. I could take her home after school as well. I'll just tell Darien that I will be a little late."  
  
"So... I'll be expecting you for lunch. You should go take a shower and I believe that Amy should be up by the time you get out of the shower, or you could go check on her now to see if she's okay."  
  
"Alright, just let me finish my breakfast and then I'll go check up on her." Serena sat down at the kitchen table and continued talking with Luna while she ate her breakfast. 20 minutes rolled by and Serena placed her dish in the sink and headed towards the guestroom where Amy was staying in.  
  
Serena knocks gently on the door to see if Amy was awake. She didn't hear anything and slowly opened the door. She sees that Amy was still asleep, Amy looked like a little china doll in the bed with the blankets pulled right up to her chin. Serena didn't want to disturb Amy, so she just closed the door and went to her room to take a shower.  
  
Serena got in the shower like she had done before, but once she got out of the shower she went to her closet to pick out today's outfit. She couldn't decide what to wear, so she called, "Auntie! I don't know what to wear today! Can you help me?"  
  
She didn't know that Amy had gotten up while she was the shower. Amy timidly said, "Hey Serenity, I think I might be able to help pick something out for you."  
  
"Hey that's great! Come on! I don't have too much time left before I have to go to school, so why don't you pick out 1 to 2 outfits while I finish putting my make up and dry my hair. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay." Just then the 2 girls go back to Serena's room; Serena headed to the bathroom and continued with her daily routine, while Amy picked a black wife beater with a V cut in the front with a string tied in the front, with a pair of LEI jeans, and pair of black sandals. The other outfit was a black and white polka dot tube top dress that was too dressy, nor too casual, a long black sleeve see through shirt, with a pair of black sandals with an inch high.  
  
Serena came out and saw her choices; she was very shocked that Amy had picked out some chill outfits. But she didn't believe in wearing skirts or dresses to school, not unless it was really hot outside, but since Amy made a good choice, she decided to go with the dress and black top.  
  
After Serena got dress, she and Amy went to the living room to chat before she went to school. Amy started asking Serena questions about school and Serena gave her some answers, but Serena tried not to give too many details about the real life of school, because she didn't want to scare Amy off with the real things that go on, the fights, the yelling and etc. but she did tell Amy the good parts of school.  
  
Luna yelled to the girls, "Girls! Serena you better get to school before you're late and Amy you should call you parents to tell them what you're going to do today."  
  
"Alrighty then, Amy I have to go, but I'll be back around noon, but I'll call you before I come home. Try to stay out of trouble and don't forget to a scarf around your head you leave the house," said Serena.  
  
"Okay Mom," replied Amy teasing Serena. "Don't worry I'll be good."  
  
"Late," said Serena as she walked right out the door. Since she gave Lita her usual car that she drove, today she decided to be spontaneous and took the Z8 out. It was black with a silver maui flower on the trunk of the car.  
  
Serena drove to school and once again parked next to Lita's car. Lita and Mina were leaning against the car waiting for her to come to walk to their classes. Most of the seniors didn't come to first period because most of them didn't have a first, so many of the seniors were hanging out in the senior parking lot. Some of the senior guys were tossing a football or throwing and Frisbee around, until they heard an engine roar, they turned and saw the Z8 turning into the parking lot and was parking next to the other bmw, where Lita had parked. Most of the guys were murmuring about who was driving the car and that the new chick must be loaded.  
  
Darien turned his head and saw that Serena had finally arrived at school. Now that he and Andrew had their inside bet, he turned to the guys and said that he was going to talk to her about their project. Then walking in her direction.  
  
"Sere, where were you last night?" asked Mina, "Why didn't you call me back!?!?! I was waiting for your call because I really needed to talk to you." Mina started fidgeting, looking as if she was befuzzeled by something.  
  
"Sorry, Mines but I had practice," said Serena, as Mina caught up on what she was talking about.  
  
"Ohhh that kind of practice, I get it. No worries, but now that you're here we can all talk about it," replied Mina, "Come on girls why don't we go to the Quad area? So we can discuss my little problem," turning to Lita, "Since you know my problem Lita, let me fill in Serena as we walk. Lita, promise me, you won't say anything until I finish telling her everything about it!"  
  
"Okay Mina, I promise... but I have to say that I don't really like him," said Lita.  
  
Now, Serena knew and felt that she definitely missed out on something. Lita and Mina grabbed both arms and linked them together while walking to the Quad. Serena didn't notice that Darien was heading towards her and the girls, but kept on walking, while Mina was explaining her dilemma, until someone called, "SERENA!" turning around, Serena saw that Darien was running up to catch up with them.  
  
"Serena, I want to know if we're still on meeting at the library after school and I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend with me?" asked Darien.  
  
Serena knew all the gossip about Darien and Mina told Serena that Darien was the school's playboy and he wasn't worth waiting any time with him. "Yes, we're still on, but I'm afraid I might be running late, so don't mind me being a few minutes late. But I do have to say that I'm busy this weekend. So I don't have any time to spend with you. But don't sit around waiting for me. I know that you probably have better things to do with your time than doting on little ol' me." Giving Darien her innocent look that implied that she didn't want anything to do with him, and the project that they're working on was going to be the only time for the them to be working together.  
  
Darien was thinking, 'Damn! That chick has spunk! But I know that she wasn't giving me the shaft.' Knowing that later he will win her over and Andrew will take the whore to prom this year. "Well then, I know I'll see you later then, but I we'll be getting to know each other a lot better," smiled Darien.  
  
"Whatever you may think," said Serena leaving Darien standing by himself, while she returned to the girls and were walking off.  
  
'Sooner than you may think,' thought Darien, smiling and returning to guys.  
  
Andrew just winked at Darien, once he returned to the group. The rest of the guys were looking really confused, but Andrew and Darien both told them not to worry about it, but continued tossing the Frisbee back and forth. Darien whispered to Andrew, "Let the games begin."  
  
Then the class bell rang for 2nd period and they all headed for their first class. Soon after that the day went by fast and it was already lunch time. Serena told the girls that she had to take care of some business at home and that she would see them later. Serena went home; she found that Amy and Luna were playing a game of monopoly. As she entered the house she heard Amy, "YES!!! FINALLY I get the boardwalk!"  
  
Serena was hanging up her purse on the coat rack, and spoke in a mocking tone, "Thanks you guys, not waiting for me. I'm just soo disappointed in you 2 for having this much fun without me." Serena just laughed and flopped onto the couch asked, "So, did I miss anything today?"  
  
Amy replied, "No Serenity, nothing much went on after you left, all we did was walked around town, talked, got some coffee, came home and whipped out the monopoly set." While moving her car just passed the Go spot on the board, "Can I have my $200 now please." Smiling that she had earned $200 more dollars, even tho in real life she was making much more money than that.  
  
"Sere, I want to make sure that you called your parents back," said Luna, she was concentrating really hard on the dice, making sure she didn't land on one of Amy's properties.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me Auntie, I think I'll go call them now since I have the extra time and I should get going after I call them."  
  
Serena then left for her room to call her parents. She jumped onto the bed laying face down on the pillows, just resting her head for a few minutes. She reached for the phone and dialed her parents' house number. It rang a couple of times and got the answering machine, "... reached the Moon residents sorry we missed your call, but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can, oh yeah if this is Serenity, we love you dearly and we'll see you in a couple of months for our usual visits. We're really proud of you..." the message kept going on awhile of how her parents loved her and was so proud of her. Finally it came to the part that she could leave a message, "Hi Mum, Daddy. I'm just calling you back and I'm sorry for calling you back so late, I was in a rehearsal for a show last night. I bet that you guys are sleep right now, but I'm just calling back and to tell you that school is great. I'm making a lot of friends and I think that I might actually finish one year at a school. I miss you guys terribly and I can't wait until you come out..." rambling on for a few more minutes, "...I'm sorry to make this message short, but I do have to go and get back to school, lunch will be over soon, so I'll try to call again this weekend when I have the time. Goodbye, lots of love, kiss kiss."  
  
Serena hung up the phone and walked back to the living room saying that she was leaving and she'll be back to pick up Amy around 2:20ish. She left and went back to school.  
  
She got back to school in just enough time before 5th period had started. Walking towards Mrs. Galliano's room, she saw Darien walk through the door, she wasn't sure if she should call his name and tell him that they would be working together, but decided not to. She was going to wait until Mrs. Galliano was going to tell him that they would work together.  
  
She walks in and saw that Darien had already started grading papers. Mrs. Galliano saw her and told her, "Serena, I have a job for you, while Darien's grading papers why don't you enter the grades in the grade book. Here just let me set up the computer." She headed the computer, sat down and started typing somethings, while telling Darien, "Hey Darien, this is Serena and she'll be a TA for this period as well, I don't know if you know her, but she's new."  
  
Darien looks up from the papers that he was grading and smiled, "I believe that we have met," acting so sly, "Ms. G is Serena going to help me grade papers or go make copies of something?"  
  
"No, Darien, you'll be grading papers while she enters the finished papers. I didn't have time to enter the graded papers from last week's assignments, so she'll be on the computer."  
  
"That's not fair! I have been your TA for 2 years and a student of yours all 4 years and you still won't let me enter the grades! How come she gets to do that and I don't?"  
  
"Like I told you before, you're a student in my class and I don't want you changing any grades or helping other students. Plus I believe that Serena will the enter the grades and not change anyone's final grade."  
  
Darien looks at Serena and whispers, "You must be really special, if she's letting you touch her grade book, she usually enters all the grades herself, while I do all the grading."  
  
Serena wasn't too sure of what to think of the situation, but Ms. G was finished and instructed Serena how to enter the grades. After that Ms. G walked over to her chair in the classroom and began her lecture. Serena and Darien finished all their work by the time class was half way through. Darien asked Mrs. G if they needed anything else to do, but since she didn't have anything to do she let them leave early.  
  
Serena was walking down the hallway towards the parking lot, when Darien said, "Since we got out of class early why don't we head towards the library to start on our project now?"  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, but I have to do something first, why don't you go to the library and get settled and I should be there within a half an hour. How does sound?" asked Serena.  
  
"Why I don't come along with you and get to know you better while you're running your errand?"  
  
"Umm... here's the part where I have decline that offer and just meet you at the library. This is personal busy that I need to take care of, so I'll see you at the library at 3 for sure." Serena then continued walking to her car which wasn't that far. She got in and then Darien just got in from the other side.  
  
"Darien what are you doing?!?! Don't you understand that I said it was personal busy?" demanded an annoyed Serena.  
  
"Yes, but my car is in the shop so I was wondering if you would give me a ride to the library first," he said with puppy dog face, that he knew that no chick could resist.  
  
Serena as the master of getting what she wants, wasn't sure of if she would give in just this once and drop him off at the library while she went to home to get Amy and drop her off. 'Oh what the hell? It won't kill me if I drop him off,' she thought. "Okay fine. I'll drive you to the library, but no, absolutely touching the radio! What's on stays on! Got that?" stated a fluster Serena.  
  
Darien just laughed and got in the car. Then they drove off. Once they reached the library, which was a 10 minute walk away from the school, but a 2 minute drive. Serena felt tricked into driving him, but it didn't matter the longer she took her time getting Amy then the less time she would have to spend with Darien.  
  
Darien was the first to speak, when they reached the library, "Okay so I'll see you in 20 minutes I guess. It shouldn't take you that long to complete whatever busy you need to attend. I will expect you to be here at 3 the latest if not sooner." Just like that he walked off, when he was done speaking.  
  
Serena had believe that he was actually the arrogant jerk that Mina had told her about, but deep down she knew that there was something about him that made her fascinated with him.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Serena arrived back at the house to pick up Amy, Serena didn't want to run up the flight of stairs to get her, so she called from her cell, "Auntie, it's me and I'm here now, so you can tell Amy that I'm here or walk with her down."  
  
"Okay we'll be down in a few."  
  
Serena hung up the phone and sat in the car listening to a mix cd that one of her best friends from London had made her. It was a mix of some of Zoiste's favorite bands, Switchfoot, Link 80, Linkin Park, 311, Bad Religion, Maroon 5, and Match Box 20. She was thinking about how much she missed her friends and brothers, who were her best friends. She was debating whether or not if she should have the come out during her spring break; they were all at least a couple years older than she was. There was Zoicite who was the same age as she was (17), he was her best friend since birth and his older brother Nephrite was a year older (18). There was Kunzite and his sisters; they were triplets, Sandy and Mandy (18). Jadeite was Serena's brother, who was 2 years older (19). Then there were Rita (17) and Kaitlin (18). They have known each other since they were really little and since Serena has been living in the States since adolescence and visited them from time to time when she was back in London. They have never came out to the States, but since most of them have finished school, and by the time spring break comes around then all of them would have graduated the high school proportion in London. So they could come out for awhile and stay with her.  
  
Just then Amy and Luna had come down and hugged each other good bye. Luna told Amy that she was always welcome to come and stay with any time and promised her that they will talk to her parents in a few days, once things are settled between them.  
  
Amy got into the car and Serena drove them to Amy's house. It wasn't too far from where they were. Amy's family owns a house in LA, but whenever Amy traveled her and her father would get the best hotel room at the best quality hotel. Once they reached Amy's house, Serena said, "Ames, I'm sorry that I have to make this quick, but I have to be back at school to work on a project. Call me later tonight and tell me how things go with your parents. Okay? You know if things don't go well, just give me a call and I'll come and get you. You're always welcomed at my place." Giving Amy a hug.  
  
"Okay you know I'll call and let you know how things go. Thanks again for everything. You don't know how much it means to me," replied Amy as she waved good bye to Serena and walked into the house.  
  
Serena then rushed out of the driveway and sped back to town to meet Darien for the project. 


	8. Meeting at the Library and the Arcade

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 8  
  
Serena was driving through town where she spotted a billboard with a picture of her advertising Gap clothes. In the picture, Serena was wearing a pair of Gap faded jeans with a light blue tank, with a black and white scarf. She looked like she was riding a bike. Serena thought, 'Is it me, or am I'm seeing a lot of myself more?' She chuckled to herself and continued driving.  
  
Darien on the other hand, was sitting at a table reading a surfing magazine. He was skimming through the magazine and came to a picture of Serenity in a pink and white maui flowered bikini, under one arm she was carrying a roxy surf board. Her hair was placed in 2 high pigtails that looked like she just came back from surfing. Her eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner. Darien was thinking, 'Damn. She's so beautiful!' Back at his house, he had a poster of Serenity hanging up on his wall.  
  
Just then, Serena walked into the library and spotted Darien huddled at the corner table gazing at something that had his full attention.  
  
Darien looked up and thought, 'Is that who I think it is?' Darien was staring at Serena who was walking towards him. Thinking that it was a dream, he heard, "Darien... hello? Anybody there? It's me Serena." He looked at the magazine and looked straight back at Serena. 'Shit! Serena looks just like Serenity,' Darien thought as he was shocked with awe, not paying attention what he was saying, "Serena has anybody told you that you look exactly like the super model Serenity?"  
  
Serena was a little unnerved at Darien's question, but thought, 'Yes, but to tell you the truth... I am Serenity,' but didn't tell him that. "You know, actually I have heard that, but I don't see any resemblance between her and me. I personally think that Serenity is much more beautiful than I am."  
  
Darien couldn't believe his ears! He had believed that Serena was actually Serenity standing right in front of him. From the first time he laid eyes on her, he had thought that he had died and gone to heaven. To him, he thought that she was an angel. "Serena, I swear that you could have been her twin, if not hotter," stated Darien.  
  
Serena blushed at the comment, knowing that she is the Serenity, but flattered at the same time. Only if he knew... then realizing why she came to the library. "Okay then, since the chit chat is done, how about we get working on our project?"  
  
Darien's head was somewhere around cloud 9, but Serena's voice hit him and remembered, "Oh yeah. Do you remember what we're supposed to do for Mr. G's class? Because I don't remember what the assignment was."  
  
"Umm... it was something about Catcher in the Rye. I think we're supposed to write some kind of script of what it would be like if Holden and Emily Dickenson ever meet," said Serena.  
  
"Alright, do you have any ideas?" asked Darien.  
  
"I was hoping that you would have something to present," stated Serena, while she was taking out a notebook from her backpack. There was silence and neither of them had any kind of idea. Serena suggested, "Why don't start off with them in a bar?"  
  
"So they're in a bar..." Darien and Serena continue working on their dialogue between Holden and Emily for 2 hours. Once they finished, Darien proposed, "Since we done with the script, do you want to go over the lines? Since we're to act them out on Monday."  
  
"Okay," said Serena. They ran through the lines and practice until they were satisfied with the script. They were finally done and Serena was thinking, "Now that we're done I guess that I'll just see you tomorrow at school then." She was packing her things and getting ready to go.  
  
"Wait. It's still kinda early. Do you want to go get some dinner?" asked Darien, who was also putting away his things.  
  
"Umm... I don't think that I'm hungry quite yet. So why don't we go our separate ways until tomorrow?" Serena was beginning to feel uncomfortable being around Darien. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just the fact that he was the type of boy that she couldn't trust herself with. She was afraid about her secret and didn't want to have too many friends, because they could end up back stabbing her like the last time.  
  
"Come on... just a little bit of food? I know this great place that we could get a snack and some coffee if you would like?" said Darien.  
  
After hearing the word coffee, Serena was definitely up for some coffee. "Fine, let's go, I could go for a cup of joe." Knowing that Serena gave in and believed that getting coffee couldn't hurt her.  
  
They both left the library and Darien asked, "Serena, do you want a ride the arcade?"  
  
"The arcade? I thought that we were going to a café or something like that? And no I don't need a ride, I'll just follow you there."  
  
"The arcade is a café and a video arcade that Andrew works at. His father owns the place and Andrew works there when his father asks him to. I think that Andrew is there now." They walked to their cars, not realizing that they had parked next to each other.  
  
"Just lead the way and I'll follow you," said Serena while she was getting in her car and starting the engine.  
  
Darien warned Serena, "I hope that you'll be able to keep up with me. I tend to speed," and he winked at Serena, giving her the face that 'I like to speed and good luck catching up with me.'  
  
Serena smiled back and Darien backed up and sped off. Serena peeled out and sped to catch up with him. They reached the arcade and Serena was able to follow him the entire way without getting lost.  
  
They got out and headed towards the arcade. They walked inside and Darien saw that Andrew was working, "Hey Drew. How did your study group go with Mina?" smiling and hinting, 'So did you get anywhere with the blonde?' while seating himself at the counter. Serena did the exact same, but seating herself right next to Darien.  
  
Andrew looked at Darien as if he was going to kill him, but held his peace and spoke, "Hey Serena, why don't you look lovely today," smiling at Serena. Andrew turned glanced at Darien and saw that Darien looked at him with the look of, 'why are you messing with my chick!?!?!' "Darien, don't look so serious, come on! Just relax. Mina and I just finished up our work about 20 minutes ago, but she had to go to a volleyball game or practice. I don't know which one; they're pretty much the same to me."  
  
"Oh yeah! Mina always has a volleyball practice; she's so serious about volleyball. But you should see her on the courts at a game. She's soo into it that it's scary sometimes. She serves that ball sooo fast that I swear that I can't see it some times," said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that she's always running around after school going to some type of practice. But she looks in great shape for volleyball," said Andrew.  
  
"Drew, I need to talk to you," stated Darien, who was looking mighty suspicious to Serena. Darien got up and walked back to the kitchen with Andrew.  
  
"Dar, what's up?"  
  
"Fuck! She's one tough cookie! I know that she's hesitating everything I'm throwing at her! One minute she looks like she's having a good time, then the next she's cold as ice!"  
  
"Hey man, it's not my prob. It's all you. You know you have until prom. You can't back out of this one buster!"  
  
"AHHH!!!! FUCK! Okay... I just work a lot harder, but I all I know so far, if I do then don't expect me to around too much with you and the guys. She's a hard nut to crack. There's something that she's hiding and I'm going to break her down and find out."  
  
"Alright man... don't lose your defenses."  
  
"Oh yeah, do you have any coffee? Serena told me that she's a big addict of coffee," asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah there's a fresh pot, I'll grab the mugs," said Andrew as he grabbed a couple of mugs.  
  
"Thanks, bud. So what happened with Mina so far?" asked Darien as picked up the coffee pot and began pouring some coffee.  
  
"I think things are going well so far. I felt that there was this connection between us, but I got scared that I started backing off. So actually, I don't think that it went too smoothly."  
  
"Just like you said before... 'Hey man, it's not my prob. It's all you. You have until prom.' Or something like that. But you know that you don't want to lose and end up taking Lindsay."  
  
"I dunno... it's just I know what to say, but when I'm about to say it... it gets all jumbled. I tried to compliment her on her smile... but I ended up saying that she had a beautiful ass... but I apologized for that," said Andrew, while Darien was laughing at his friend's mistakes. "Well I'm glad that you're amused by my mistakes. Oh let's get back before Serena leaves."  
  
"Good idea." They walked back out and saw that Serena was on the phone. They over heard her, "Auntie! I know, I know, I know! Look I'm going to leave for rehearsal soon, as Darien gets back. I can't leave without saying good bye. I don't want him to think that I'm rude or anything like that..." Darien placed the mug in front of her and sat back down on the stool. Andrew saw that a few new costumers came in and walked over to their table to ask for their orders.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I believe that I do need to go. I have some last minute thing. So I've got to run, thanks for the coffee and tell Andrew that I said good bye." Just after that Serena left.  
  
Actually, Serena wasn't leaving for any kind of rehearsal, but she did called Luna to talk to her and make it look like she needed to go, she really didn't want to be anywhere near Darien, there was something about him that just make Serena unravel. Not only that, but it seemed like he was scheming something and she didn't like the sound of it. So she left.  
  
She drove back home and decided to go take a bath and relax. She felt really stressed about modeling, the practices and the filling in's for people if they drop out of shows; and what to do if things didn't work out as well as she hoped it would go at school. Since Lita found out that she was a model, and Mina has numerous times had almost slipped out her secret, by calling her by her full name, not only that, but it seemed that Darien had also caught on to her real identity. Plus she had to talk to Amy's parents about allowing Amy to go to school with her, without trying to upset her parents. But she really missed her parents back in London, and her friends, especially her brother who was her best friend. Serena was going through a lot of emotions and just wanted to take a break for a few days, but couldn't. It was a lot for one 17 year old to deal with. Once she was home and finished with her soothing bath, she went straight to bed. She was just too tired to think or do anything else. She put on a pair of light gray boxer shorts and a black tank top and climbed straight into bed, and again fell asleep once her head touched the pillow. 


	9. The Copy Room

Okay again... I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
A Model Who Wants to be Normal Chapter 9  
  
The next couple of days of school were going really well for Serena. She was having a wonderful time, and for the first time she felt like she was a normal teenager. Everybody was friendly to her and she didn't have too much a problem with anybody, except for the sluts of the school and Darien. But it wasn't that Darien was mean to her, it was more like that he seemed that he wanted to get in her pants... which she wasn't too thrilled with that feeling.  
  
It was already Friday and it was the last class of the day. In Ms. Galliano's class Darien and Serena were in the copy room making copies of some papers that Ms. Galliano needed for the next week's lessons. Darien noticed that Serena was having trouble with one of the copy machines. So he walked over to her, "You having trouble," in a deep seduced voice, which run goose bumps down Serena's back as she could feel him breathing right behind her.  
  
She turned around and meekly replied, "Yes... there seems to be a paper jam that I can't seem to fix."  
  
Darien stood right behind Serena, only an inch apart. Darien leaned a little to the left and opened the paper slot and took out the crushed piece of paper that was jamming the entire machine. He whispered in her ear, "It's fixed."  
  
Still standing right behind her, Serena felt that she could just melt right into Darien's body. She was speechless and forced, "Thank you," out of her mouth.  
  
Darien chuckled and went back to his own work. While Darien was stapling some papers together, he was thinking, 'Nice, I knew that she couldn't resist me. I know how her body gets the shivers when I'm near her.'  
  
'Damnit! What is wrong with me?!?! I don't understand why Darien gets to me this way?!?! I swear that he's got some kind of thing on me that makes me just... just... I dunno!' stated Serena, who was continuing copying the numerous papers that Ms. Galliano had given Serena to copy. It's been years since she had an infatuation. But this time, she didn't want to have anything to do with Darien or his friends.  
  
Serena was still thinking, but Darien interrupted her, "Hey Serena, I think it's time to go back. Bell's gonna ring soon."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I was spacing out. I just have a lot on my mind," stated Serena, even tho she lied and was thinking about Darien and how he effects her. Then again, she remembered that she was going to Amy's house tonight to have a talk with her parents about maybe allowing Amy going to high school with other kids. It was something that she kinda wasn't looking for, but at the same time, she was excited if Amy ended up going to the same school as she and the rest of the girls.  
  
Serena gathered her stack of papers, but at the same time there were too many to carry. She was balancing the many different stacks, and while she was picking up one more pile, she accidentally dropped all of her load that she was holding. "Damnit! I'm such a klutz!" said Serena as she dropped down to pick up the papers.  
  
Darien saw the whole incident and also so dropped down to help out Serena. He was picking up the US history packets. 'Man there's definitely a lot of papers. Fuck! How many things did Mrs. Galliano ask her to copy?' reaching out for another small pile, he accidentally reached the same pile as Serena, they're hands met.  
  
Serena looked up and had the look on her face that she was embarrassed, and then quickly moved her hand back. "Umm... thanks," said Serena while she was finally getting up from picking up the papers.  
  
Darien thought, 'Shit, she looks so cute, when she's embarrassed. Hmm... this is such a perfect moment to just lean in and kiss her... that's not a bad idea.' Darien also gets up from the floor and starts handing Serena the papers that he also picked up, but before letting go, he grabs the papers and sets them aside and grabs Serena by the waist kisses her.  
  
At first, Serena was stiff, but then passion began to take over her body and kisses Darien back with just as much energy as he was putting into it. She slings her arms around Darien's neck to gain more access to his mouth. Darien tightens his grips on Serena's waist. Just then the bell rings. Serena breaks apart from Darien's hold and quickly grabs the papers and rushes out of the copy room.  
  
Darien was shocked and didn't know what had happened, 'Everything was going perfect. Fuck! I hope I didn't hurt her.' Darien grabs his things and runs out the door after Serena.  
  
Serena had already gone by Mrs. Galliano's room and dropped off the stack of papers and left without of saying goodbye or saying anything to her. She just ran off to her car as quickly as she could go.  
  
She reached her car and decided not to wait for the girls, so she left a note on Lita's car saying that she left early and she'll call them later that night to go do something. She sped out of the parking lot and sped out to Amy's house.  
  
Serena basically just didn't know what had happened back in that room. It was as if she lost control of her free will and was subdued into passion. She didn't understand how she allowed Darien to get so close to her. It was weird and made her feel more uncomfortable with him even more than before. 'Damnit! Serena! What the hell is your problem today?!?! What's wrong with me? Why did I allow Darien to kiss me? Not only what the hell was going through my mind when I kissed him back! I can't believe that I just ran out the door like that!' thought Serena as she pulled up to Amy's driveway.  
  
While Serena was pulling up, Amy was looking out of her window and saw that Serena had arrived. Amy was about to run downstairs and until she got a call, ring... ring... ring, "Hello," said Amy.  
  
"Ames, it's me, Sere. I know that I'm here early, but I was wondering if we can talk?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah, sure Sere. Come on up."  
  
"Hey Sere! Why don't we go to my room while we wait for your aunt to come?" said Amy as they walked up the stairs to Amy's room. It was a fairly big room with a queen size bed and peach setting room. Amy sat on the floor looking through a magazine, "Sere, what's up?"  
  
"You remember the last time we talked about school and the people there? Well do you remember me mentioning tall, dark and handsome guy?"  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"You know I told him that he's definitely not my type and he's kinda just always there around and always making a move on me? Well in the last class he and I were in the copy room..."  
  
"OOOOhhhhh Sere, I didn't know that you had it in you!" snickered Amy.  
  
"Ames... it was nothing like that. Trust me on that! But I have to say that we were working in the copy room and he tells me that the bells going to ring and I said okay. I started gathering all the stuff that I was copying and when I was by the door I dropped some of the papers. I bend down to pick it up, but Darien also helped me out and we got up. I don't really remember what happened after..."  
  
"SERE!!! Just tell me already!!!" Amy was starting to get impatient with the storyline.  
  
"Well Ames, I'll continue if you stop interrupting me!" stated Serena while smiling, "All I remember the last thing was that he was kissing me and I was also kissing him back, until the bell rung and I realized what was going on, then I just jetted out of the place and rushed over here," said Serena while she was laying on the bed.  
  
Amy turned from the magazine and just stared at Serena. "GOOD GRIEF SERENITY!!! What had happened?!?! COME GIVE ME THE DETAILS NOW!!! So tell me was he a good kisser? Does this change your impression of him now? What are you going to do on Monday when you see him?" Amy was just bombarding Serena with many questions about the whole situation and Serena was giving Amy the answers. Serena did admit that Darien was a good kisser, but that that was it; he was just a good kisser and nothing else. It was like he really, really, really good looking on the outside, but it seems like he has no personality that it hurts.  
  
The 2 girls were talking continuously for hours and didn't realize what time it was. Luna was suppose to be the Kellar's house around 5pm. That's when Dr. and Mr. Kellar should be home around 4:30pm. Mr. Kellar went to go pick up Dr. Kellar from the airport. Dr. Kellar was in San Francisco on a call for a certain type of surgery.  
  
While the girls were talking the doorbell rings and Amy's parents come home and Amy and Serena came downstairs to say hi and welcome Dr. Kellar home. It wasn't very long until Serena and Amy went back upstairs to continue talking about everyday girl things. About 20 minutes later Luna rang the doorbell. The Kellar's got the door and escorted Luna to the living room. Then Dr. Kellar called the girls down, "Girls, Miss Moon here."  
  
The girls came downstairs, to the living room. Amy sat in between her parents, while Serena sat right next to Luna. The other day, Luna had called the Kellar's saying that she would like to discuss something that maybe the Kellar's might want to think about.  
  
Since no one spoke, Luna took the liberty to speak first, "Mr. and Dr. Kellar, the reason why I called and why I'm here is because when Amy first spent the night at our apartment, she explained to Serena and myself how she felt." Before Luna continued, she glanced at Amy, as if she was telling Amy to explain what she was talking about to her parents.  
  
Amy took the hint and got up from her seat and sat at the seat next to the couch that her parents were sitting on. It was silence for awhile, until Amy was working up the courage to tell her parents how she truly felt, "Mom, Dad, the real reason why I didn't come home last Monday night was because I... I... was feeling really... really... I felt too overprotective. I mean I love you guys for everything that you have done for me, but I just don't know how much longer I can take this. I mean think about it... in less than a year I'm gonna be going to college and it's not like you guys can home school me for college..."  
  
As Amy was speaking, her dad interrupted her, "...Amy, sweetie, I'm sorry that feel this way, but we have always believed that we were doing what was best for you," stated Mr. Kellar while glancing here and there at Dr. Kellar who was nodding in reply to Mr. Kellar's words.  
  
"I just don't understand why I can't finish my last year of high school in a real school, than a home. Dad, don't take me wrong on this, I mean I really do appreciate all those years of you teaching, but I want to go to school with other kids like me or Serenity," said Amy while looking down because she felt guilty for saying this to her parents who have done nothing, that wouldn't be in the best interest for her. "That's the real reason why I didn't come home that night. I felt sooo smothered that I just really needed some me time."  
  
"Honey, I understand that you want to do normal things like any other teenage girl, but you have so much more to offer, I mean you could retire by the time you're 35 and not have to worry about finances or anything like that," said Dr. Kellar.  
  
"Mom, I know what I'm doing now is every girl's dream, but that doesn't mean I don't dream about what other girls normally face..." said Amy.  
  
Just the Serena interrupts, "If you don't mind Mr. and Dr. Kellar, but I know how Amy feels about this situation. I, myself went through the same thing when I was about 13 or 14 and I ended up moving from London to come here to make it big in the States, besides Europe, but I also wanted to see what it was like to go to school in America. I won't deny the hardships that I went through during the last few years, but there were definitely many things that I would ever exchange in the entire world..."  
  
"Even tho, it seems that it could be very scary for allowing your daughter or niece into the world where you don't have any control, doesn't mean that you'll lose her. It just really an experience that I believe that every child should at least experience, even if it is a short deal of time," said Luna.  
  
"The only part that the hardest is trying to keep the modeling part a secret. I mean it has slip from people who I thought that I could trust, but in the end all of them have betrayed me so far, except my cousin and her friend Lita. Who I currently friends and the school I'm going to now. I have faith that this time I'm going to finish the year off here and graduate," said Serena.  
  
"You see, Mom, Dad, I can do exactly as Serenity is doing, but all I have to do is keep my profile on the down low," said Amy.  
  
"Amy, honey... I don't know how you're going to keep things on the DL, especially with your blue hair. Not only that, but you are known as Amy Kellar, unlike Serenity here, in the biz she is known as Serenity that's about it. You my dear will need to do something about your hair and name," said Dr. Kellar.  
  
"Even if we are able to accomplish it for some time, but if word gets out then how are we to protect you from the media if they found out?" asked Mr. Kellar.  
  
"Mr. Kellar, honestly, since Serena and I both have dealt with those complications before... basically if the girls stick together then I believe that media shouldn't find out about Amy or Serena. But I bet that if Amy went to the same school as Serena, then Serena would be able to watch out for Amy. That way the school situation won't be too bad, as for her name, you would take her middle name and the street that you live on as her last name. You could also get Amy a wig to cover her blue hair without having to dye it and lose her signature look," suggested Luna, "But, correct me if I'm wrong, Serena, but I know that she would definitely look after Amy. But if you think about it, why not go for a trial run of high school at least a month and then you guys as family could decide the final decision."  
  
The Kellars and the Moons continued discussing the matter for another hour before coming up with the compromise. The Kellars decided that it was okay for Amy to go to school with Serena, as long as Serena would keep an eye on Amy and Amy would call in when she arrived at school, lunch time, and after school. The girls felt very successful that they would able to persuaded Amy's parents. Not only that, but Amy was going to be enrolled as Amelia Oakridge, Amy and her parents were gonna go and buy a wig for Amy on Saturday.  
  
Amy's parents had thanked Luna for helping her understand what Amy felt like, and making them understand that they can't always make Amy's choices or shelter her forever. They certainly can try, but that doesn't mean that it will work.  
  
The girls went upstairs, while the grown ups where talking about something else. Serena gets a call on her cell phone from Mina, "Hey Mines. What's the plan for tonight? Since I'm done with all my work so far."  
  
"Well, Sere, there's this club that's open tonight and I know that we aren't totally old enough to go, but I was thinking that maybe you could do the whole 'Serenity' is going to be there stunt so that Lita, you, and me could go. What do you say?" asked Mina  
  
"Hold on Mines, let ask my friend Amy if she wants to go as well," said Serena, she holds the phone and asks, "Ames, what do you think about going to a club with me, my cousin, and a friend?"  
  
"Ummm... that sounds pretty cool. But what do I tell my parents? I mean aren't they going to find out, since the media is gonna end up showing at the club to talk to us," said Amy.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered, but why don't you spend the night at my place so that way you don't have to worry your parents too much," said Serena, she turns back to the phone, "Yeah, Mines. It's all good, why don't you have Lita come and pick you up and come over to my place and we'll get really and go together?"  
  
"Alright, I'm down for that. So I'll be there in an hour," said Mina. 


	10. The Club

Okay again… I don't own any of the Sailor Moon Characters.

A Model Who Wants to be Normal

Chapter 10

Amy was able to spend the night at Serena's; Serena had introduced Amy to Mina and Lita. The only problem at first, Lita fainted because she couldn't believe that she was meeting another model. But like before with Serena, Lita had gotten used to the idea that she had 2 friends who were very famous models. They were all laughing and having a very good time with each other.

The girls decided to call in for a pizza instead of going out to eat. After getting the pizza and eating it, the girls got dressed for the club. Since Amy and Serena were gonna get them in as being their famous selves, they decided to wear their signature style of clothes; being well known models, they always looked casual and comfortable when they're out in public going to clubs or parties. But when they are at some type of award ceremony, premiere, or something that was more formal, they would wear clothes that they were comfortable in and not like the rest of the celebrities who are all sexed up on the sexuality.

Amy wore dark black, skin tight pants with a silvery blue top tube top, plus a pair of light blue sunglasses, and black adidas. Amy always wore some type of blue clothing and her blue sunglasses where ever she goes. Her hair short blue hair was curled out at the ends. Amy's makeup wasn't overloaded, but she had simple neutral eyeshadows, with the exception of a bluish-purple lip gloss.

Serena wore a pair of her favorite xoxo faded jeans, with a black V neck spaghetti strap shirt and a white see through tank on top; she wore her hair in a high ponytail, she had a pair of white etines, the E was black. Her makeup was simple of multiple pink eyeshadows, and a clear glitter lip gloss. It was a simple outfit but she knew that she would definitely get in, since she already called the club to tell them that Serenity and Amy Kellar, plus 2 friends would be at the club that night. It would give the club some time to set things up before they arrived.

Mina wore a orange plaid mini skirt, with a white tank and orange go-go boots. Her hair was held back with white clip. Mina also decided to go with natural colors and not overdue her makeup. While Lita wore a skimpy green top and a black mini with black boots that came up to her knee. Lita wore her hair in a usual ponytail and she hardly wore makeup because it sort of made her feel uncomfortable. But overall the girls were dressed to kill.

They decided to ride in style so they took out Lamborghini and the Porsche, Serena and Lita went in the Lamborghini and Amy and Mina went in the Porsche. It wasn't long until they arrived at the club, it was already 9:00pm. They pulled right up to the curb and there was a red carpet, where Serena, Amy and the girls got out of the cars. There were many people surrounding the carpet trying to see which famous people would show up at the club that night. There was also a separate line for people who had special hook ups, but weren't famous enough to walk upon the red carpet. Soon after the girls were standing at the beginning of the carpet, their cars were driven off to the valet parking, many camera lights started going off in Serena's and Amy's faces. Being used to the spotlight they just smiled and walked down the carpet, while Mina and Lita felt out of place, they tailgated Serena and Lita to the front door of the club.

There were shouts of, "OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM!" "SERENITY AND AMY!" and many other comments like that.

Serena and the others walked up to the door and the bouncer looked at her, and then moved aside to allow her in. Serena and Amy walk through the doors towards the blaring music, but the bouncer looks at Mina and Lita, with the look of 'who do you think you are? And where do think you're going?' but Serena and Amy turned around just in time before the bouncer was going to tell Mina and Lita that they couldn't go in. Serena took a few steps towards the bouncer saying, "Excuse me, but I believe that these 2 girls are with me."

The bouncer turned, "I don't know about that, they seem to be underage to enter this club," retorted the bouncer.

Serena had a hunch that this might have happened, that was the reason why she called the club announcing that she, Amy, plus 2 guests were coming. She was irritated with the club because the club should have understood that she was bringing 2 guests. She calmly told the bouncer, "I don't think that you understand, my agent already called in early to mention that I, Serenity was coming with Amy Kellar and 2 guests. If you don't allow my friends to come in then I would like to discuss some conditions with your manger. You and I both know and should be able to understand that we don't want to come to those conclusions now do we?" Serena knew that it would be the end for the club if she needed to speak to the manger or owner of the club.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Serenity," said the bouncer, "I'm sorry to keep you from enjoying your night." The bouncer steps aside once more and Mina and Lita walks quickly to Amy and Serena.

"You guys, I'm really sorry that we were delayed from our fun," said Amy as they walked towards the dance floor. The club was set up on 2 floors, the entrance of the club leads through a hallway and the end of the hallway slants down which is the dance floor. But there are 2 ramps on either side of slant towards the dance floor, which leads to the bar and many comfy looking couches that people could get to know each other on a personal connection. The bar and the couches can over look what is happening on the dance floor.

"Don't worry about it. We understand, but let's forget it and let's go have fun!" chirped Mina, leading the girls to the dance floor. They walked towards the center of the crowd of people who were already dancing. The 4 girls started swaying their bodies to beat of the music, which they ended up dancing in a very provocative way.

* * *

Above the girls were 4 guys, who happened to be Darien and his friends standing near the bar and looking down, to 'scout' out for potential hook ups for the night. They scanned the dance floor noticing 4 hott chicks that were in center of the dance floor.

Darien who has all the connections was the one who got them in the club that night, "I think that I found prey for the night," he said to the others. While the others agreed. But little did they know that 4 hott chicks were Serena, Mina, Lita and Amy.

In the guys' eyes they didn't recognized the girls. The girls usually didn't dress like this at school. They were more reserved in their choice of clothes during school hours.

Andrew said, "Dare, nice job. They're definitely worthy of us. But the question is who gets who?"

"I call the brunette, the one with the black skirt," said Ken.

"Damnit! Ken why must you always go for the brunettes!" retorted Greg.

"Well Greg… it just happens that I just call out the first dibs before you do," said Ken.

"Fine, I'll take the one with the blue shirt," said Greg while he was taking a better glance at the girls, "So… Dare, who do you want?"

"I dunno yet. The one with the orange doesn't fit my wants… I think I'll the take the other blonde," said Darien while thinking, 'Yes, I'll definitely take the other blonde, she has everything I want and I believe that she would do.' Turning to everybody he looks at Andrew who always ends up taking the leftovers.

"Don't worry, I'm actually satisfied with the blonde one," said Andrew. Now since the 4 decided on their 'prey' for the night, they headed down the stairs to get a going on the night's activities.

* * *

It wasn't very long until Serena felt a pair of hands on her hips moving along to the music. They were dancing very exotic to the music. It seemed like they were the only ones in the room. Suddenly Serena was turned to face him and he leaned closer to her ear and said, "Hey, my name's Darien. You're an excellent dancer."

"Thanks, and yes I know who you are, do you want to get something to drink? It's really hot in here," said Serena.

"Yeah, sure," said Darien, while wondering, 'Wait, how does she know me? I don't really recognize her too much…' Darien took a closer look at Serena, but at the same time he didn't realize it was her, 'hmm… she does look familiar… why does it seem like I'm always seeing chicks with the resemblance of that famous model? Ah, who cares.'

"Why don't I meet up with you at the bar, let me tell my friends," said Serena. Just then Darien left and Serena turned to her friends. She noticed that they were all occupied and couldn't be bothered at the moment. So she walked towards the bar where Darien was sitting at.

She sat down and asked, "So Darien… tell me more about yourself and how did you get into this club? I mean, it's really hard to get into a place like this." As she took Darien's drink from his hand and took a sip.

Ordering another drink, "Well let's see… there really isn't that much about me that is interesting, I would rather talk about you. But I'll answer your question," said Darien as the bartender handed Darien another drink, "Basically, my dad is prominent business man, and he owns this club and many others…"

Serena thought, 'Wow… could he be any more conceited? Hmm… just look straight and deep into those dark blue eyes, for a conceited guy, he sure does have beautiful eyes that I could see myself getting lost in…' Now that Serena was tuned back into the conversation she heard.

"…I have VIP privileges. But I have one question for you… what's your name?" asked Darien.

"Well Darien, you already know my name."

"Really? How is that?" asked Darien took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't recognized me and my friends?" said Serena. She turned and pointed to Mina and Lita, who were dancing with Andrew and Ken. "And your friend dancing with the blue hair girl is my friend Amy from New York. I met her when I spent a month in New York for a summer internship."

"Wait a minute… Serena?" asked Darien, who was very surprised to see her there that night. 'I don't get it! Dad told me that Serenity was going to be here tonight and that's the very reason why I went to this club tonight. Plus how could Serena and her friends get into this club when there are a lot of famous people here tonight?' thought Darien as he tried to pay attention to what Serena was saying to him.

Just as Serena finished her drink she heard Kevin Lyttle's song Turn Me On. "I'm done with my drink and this is one of my favorite songs so I'm gonna go back on the dance floor. Thanks for the drink. I'll see you around school," said Serena. When she was just walking out onto the dance floor, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Serena… wait. I want to ask you a few questions," said Darien, as he was still holding onto her wrist.

"Yeah?" replied Serena, 'I wonder what he wants to ask me?'

"Would you like to dance?" asked Darien, 'I'll ask her another day how she got into the club.'

"Sure."

Serena and Darien walked back out to the dance floor and began to sway their hips to very beat of the song. They allowed their bodies to just dance with the music and let their bodies feel everything in the music's flow. They danced the night away.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update this one story… but to be honest… I don't know if I even like this story anymore to actually to continue it. I'm having major writer's block for this story. 


End file.
